Ingles & Futbol
by lalalalal
Summary: Ella es una excelente estudiante, el..Bueno el no tanto. Ella ODIA el futbol, el AMA el futbol. El ODIA el Ingles, Ella AMA el Ingles… quien diría que terminarían necesitando la ayuda del que menos esperaban y terminarían enamorándose de su propio…tutor?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! esta es la primera historia que publico en esta pagina, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir... solo que espero que os guste! :)

Aqui se las dejo ;)

* * *

**Ingles & Futbol**

25 de Septiembre, finalizando las vacaciones, era un día caluroso y en Odaiba se respiraba el aire fresco.

En la pequeña residencia de la familia Yagami, se encontraba un joven de 17 años de edad, ojos castaños y cabello alborotado, tendido en su cama sin ganas de levantarse. Taichi bosteza y abre su ojo izquierdo perezosamente, eran las 12am, ya era hora de almorzar; su estomago le gruñe en señal de que se levante y valla a alimentarse.

En la cocina se encontraba su madre terminando de preparar el almuerzo y kari colocando la mesa.

-valla! Hasta que te levantaste!- exclama kari divertida al ver a su hermano acercarse a la cocina con sus shorts gris y su camisa blanca-habíamos pensado que te habías muerto!-dice riéndose.

-ja, ja, ja que graciosa-dice taichi de forma burlona y se sienta en la mesa, su padre lo imita mientras que kari va a la cocina a ayudar a su madre a traer la comida.

-bueno! Espero que os guste!- dice la Sra. Yagami colocando el pollo en la mesa mientras que kari traía el arroz.

-itadakimasu!- corearon los 4 y comenzaron a comer.

-y bien niños! Que piensan hacer hoy? Pregunta su padre amistosamente.

-Yo tengo un partido con los muchachos, vamos a competir con el liceo central- contesta taichi a la pregunta de su padre.

Kari por su parte casi se ahoga con hueso de pollo- A que te refieres con que vas a un partido?- lo interroga su hermana confundida- Taichi por dios!, no vas a estar para la llegada de mimi? Ve que se va a volver loca si no nos encuentra a todos hoy!.

-la llegada de mimi?-pregunto taichi confundido.

-acaso no lo sabes?- miro a su hermano por un segundo, luego al ver que este no articulaba nada, arco una ceja y se dispuso a hablar- Mimi envió un correo hace ya como 2 meses diciendo que se regresaría a Japón para terminar de estudiar aquí la secundaria, ya que la empresa de su padre lo necesita de vuelta en Japón; supongo que sabes que mimi se tuvo que mudar a Estados Unidos porque su padre estaba expandiendo la compañía al exterior y tenía que estar allá durante el tiempo que se pudiera estabilizar, pero ahora como te he dicho hay ciertos problemas y se han decidido regresar.

Taichi seguía sin creer; porque no había recibido ningún mensaje de la castaña? Acaso no tenían la confianza necesaria para anunciarle su llegada?, de repente taichi se sintió excluido.

-bueno como te decía- continuo su hermana- hace 2 meses envió un correo contando todo, sus padres ya tenían casi todo listo, cada 2 semanas envía un correo actualizando, ella llega hoy a las 2pm con su madre, ya que su padre se tendrá que quedar un tiempo más; quizás una o dos semanas.

-porque no me envió nada a mi?- pregunto taichi algo molesto.

-bueno.. Realmente no lose, creo que todos han recibido sus correos; quizás ella pensó que yo te diría, pero yo creí que ya sabias y por eso no te comente nada- se disculpo su hermana.

-será eso- dijo taichi rodando los ojos.

-en fin el punto es que no vas a ir al partido porque iremos a recibir a mimi!- dijo su hermanita señalándolo con el tenedor.

-QUE!, dime porque iría yo?, por lo que veo no creo que le importe mucho mi presencia- dijo cruzándose de brazos como un niño mimado.

-por favor tai!, no seas así!, ella es nuestra amiga desde la infancia! Seguro se sentirá mal si no te ve, además quizás fue solo un accidente!

Taichi sabía que tenía razón, no le agradaba mucho la idea de perderse el partido, pero tampoco ver a su amiga molesta con el luego, por eso dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza- está bien, iré- dijo con desgano.

-y esa amiga mimi cual es?- pregunta su madre curiosa.

-no sé si te acuerdes de ella, es la chica de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros, blanca y de ojos miel; que a veces venia aquí para jugar conmigo y sora- contesto kari animada.

-la chica que siempre venia como una princesa?- pregunto su madre. Taichi se rio con la pregunta de su madre

-exacto, ella!

-ohh! Valla, me pregunto que tan grande estará?, debe estar como una modelo- dijo su madre- taichi! Tu definitivamente tienes que casarte como una chica al igual que ella!- dijo su madre con el entusiasmo en la voz.

Con ese comentario taichi no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se apodero se sus mejillas- ma..madre! no digas esas cosas.

Con una mirada inocente su madre continuo la charla- pero si es verdad hijo!, te imaginas, tener una modelo como novia, y pensar como serian los hijos!- a su madre le brillaron los ojos de repente- pero taichi, no te emociones aun no quiero nietos, mientras pueden estar de novios- concluyo su madre emocionada con la visión.

-QUE..QUE!- a taichi se le iban a salir los ojos de sus orbitas, ahora sí que estaba rojo, su madre lo había casado con mimi sin su consentimiento- deja ya de decir tantas chorradas- molesto se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

-Ese chico- suspiro su padre- y kari en donde va a estudiar tu amiga?

-pues, creo que en el instituto cherry.

-en el instituto cherry!- exclamaron sus padres asombrados- valla los padres de esa joven deben de tener mucho dinero, después de todo es una de las mejores instituciones en el estado- comento su padre con una gota de sudor fría correr por su frente.

-supongo que si- sonrió amablemente.

-kari porque no le dices a tus amigos que vengan y se coman unas pizzas- dice la Sra. Yagami.

-eso sería genial!, le diré a los chicos para ver que opinan- sonrió felizmente. Por otra parte su madre sonrió de lado satisfecha..Su futura yerna iba a estar en su casa.

* * *

Bueno, bueno se lo que estais pensando.. muy corto! les aseguro que el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo, si les a gustado el inicio porfa dejen reviews para saber si le continuo! asi me sentire mas motivada a continuar! muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

!Hola a todos! de nuevo yo :) !Espero no haberme tardado mucho para bajar el siguiente capítulo!, la verdad ya lo tenía listo !pero lo tenía guardado por si se me ocurría algo mejor! aunque lo deje igual, me parece que está bien :)

Créanme, se hubieran muerto de la risa viendo como _intentaba_ bajar el siguiente capítulo!, me enrede toda! a el 5to intento fue que logre encontrar como hacerlo!, incluso llegue a crear otra historia que era el 2do capitulo! que enredo! yo hundía botones y botones! y como mi ingles no es muy bueno se podrán imaginar! heheheh :D

Aquí es donde agradezco los reviews ;)

:!Muchas gracias! fuiste mi primer review no sabes cuánto lo aprecio, tienes razón el primer capítulo no fue muy explicito y me disculpo u.u, espero que el segundo sea mejor! y gracias por lo de la ortografía ;) ahora estaré mas pendiente! :D sigue leyendo y dejando reviews! :P

amilkShake: !Muchas gracias por leer! me alegra tener una no-michi leyendo! me hace sentir que la historia es buena para todo publico x] heheheh, las madres son un caso serio! heheh, porfa sigue leyendo y dejando reviews! :D

Mizori95: !Muchas gracias por leer! me alegra que te aya gustado! y tu corrección, la verdad en mi país (Venezuela Country xD) decimos yerna que es lo mismo que nuera! :) espero que eso no cause problemas y que todos sepan que significa lo mismo xD... sigue leyendo y dejando reviews! 3

Blossom012: !Muchas gracias por leer! y e alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo! :D sigue leyendo y dejando reviews!

OuranHighSchoolHostClub: !Muchas gracias por leer! hehehe la verdad me dio risa tu review! me alegra que te haya gustado! sigue leyendo y dejando reviews ;)

yahciru-chan: !Muchas Gracias por leer! pues la verdad me quiero enfocar con el michi! si colocare una que otra cosita de otras parejas (entre ellas takari! YEAH! xD) sigue leyendo y dejando reviews ;)

SuzuuHaruu.x3: !Muchas Gracias por leer! me alegra que ta aya gustado! la verdad como le dije a OuranHighSchoolHostClub va a ver cositas de otras parejas (entre ellas sorato) aunque serán muy leves, porfa no dejes de leer! T-T... yo también me levanto a las 12 x] jijijijiji sigue leyendo y dejando reviews ;)

bela de slytherin: !Muchas Gracias por leer! me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo! y gracias por el review! :D sigue leyendo y dejando reviews ;)

Meems Asakura: !Muchas Gracias por leer! que bien que te haya gustado! me alegra! :D sigue leyendo y dejando reviews ;)

OK! esto de agradecer los reviews me a dejado agotada! . a partir de ahora los agradeceré de forma general! x] a excepción de las dudas que haya! MUCHAS GRACIAS! ustedes fueron especiales porque fueron ls primers en dejarme reviews! *-* de verdad se los agradezco! ls quiero un montón! :D

Ok…Ok…ya aquí les dejos el siguiente capítulo! espero que os guste! ;)

* * *

El aeropuerto de Odaiba se encontraba repleto, entre tanta gente estaban los digielegidos, Sora, Matt, T.K., Jou, Ken, Izzy y Yolei.

-¡es increíble que Mimi regrese!, aun no lo puedo creer- Yolei suspira con aire sonador.

Sora se ríe y dice- si, la verdad es que ni yo me lo puedo creer, realmente son buenas noticias- sonríe a su amiga peli morado

-¡que si buenas!, ¡son espectaculares!. Pero lo que me molesta es que aun no han llegado ni Kari ni Taichi y ni Daivis- dice colocándose de brazos cruzados.

-¡Chicos, ya llegamos!- Kari venia corriendo con la mano alzada saludándolos, y atrás se veía a un Taichi algo enojado.

Todos se dispusieron a saludar a la pareja de hermanos y Izzy fue el que le pregunto a Taichi porque venía con esa cara, para lo que Kari soltó unas risitas y Taichi suspiro resignado y torció los ojos.

Yolei reviso por 5 vez su reloj, las 1:45pm, dentro de pocos minutos iba a llegar mimi y no había rastros de Daivis.

-por cierto chicos, mi mama me nos ha dado el permiso de ir a mi casa hoy a pedir unas pizzas, ¿que les parece?- invito Kari.

Todos quedaron encantados con la idea de ir a comer pizzas- Kari pero primero hay que ver si Mimi no se encuentra cansada, recuerda que son 12 horas de vuelo.

-en eso tienes razón, se lo diremos cuando llegue.

Se oyó un golpe sordo en el suelo, era Yolei que le había dado un puntapié al piso.

-¿Yolei te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ken con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¿!bien! Por favor, ¡como me voy a encontrar bien si el tonto de daivis no ha llegado a un!- soltó Yolei exasperada.

-ahora que lo mencionas, no creo que venga hasta más tarde- dijo Taichi, refiriéndose a la ida para la casa- debe estar en el partido- dijo taichi sobándose la nuca al recordar todo lo que le dijeron sus compañeros cuando este llamo para decir que no iría, al final tuvo que dejar a cargo a daivis.

-¿en el partido?- pregunto Matt extrañado.

Si- suspiro Taichi- hoy teníamos un partido con unos amigos, pero como ven Kari me ha traído aquí.

-bueno espero que…- decía Yolei, pero no pudo continuar porque se oyó una voz en el parlante.

-Señores y señoras el vuelo de Hawaii-Japón acaba de llegar

De inmediato los 9 jóvenes alzaron sus cabezas en búsqueda de la chica de ojos miel, entraban un montón de asiáticos, algunos con las bragas y ropa de playa que llegaban de sus vacaciones y uno que otro norteamericano con maletas ejecutivas.

En el fondo se pudo oír pelear a una chica, porque no encontraba una de sus maletas, su acento había cambiado un poco pero sin embargo descubrieron de quien era la voz.

-tome señorita, lo sentimos aquí tiene su maleta- se disculpaba un señor.

-tranquilo, muchas gracias- decía la mama de la joven. Después de un rato, se observo a dos personas salir por aquella puerta, una era una señora con cabello corto de color castaño claro, que llevaba unas 3 maletas y la otra era una joven de unos 16 años que llevaba también 3 maletas, al ver a sus amigos esta sonrió y alzo su brazo y empezó a menearlo alocadamente saludando a sus amigos.

-¡Mimi!- exclamo Yolei y salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, luego poco a poco todos fueron saludando a la recién llegada y a su madre.

-no saben cuánto me alegra regresar- sonrió Mimi mientras tomaba las manos de su mejor amiga Sora- ¿pero esperen, no falta aquel chico de cabello vino tinto?, ¿cómo se llama?…!a si, Daivis!

- ese despistado no ha podido venir porque tenía un partido- dijo algo molesta Yolei.

-bueno no os preocupéis, yo estoy bien con ustedes- dijo sonriendo de una manera muy dulce.

- por cierto Mimi, mi madre nos ha dado permiso para ir a mi casa y pedir unas pizzas, ¿queréis ir?, también tu madre puede ir si quiere- dijo Kari

Mimi miro a su madre pidiéndole permiso- está bien cariño, puedes ir si quieres, pero yo mejor voy al apartamento a llevar las maletas y a acomodar un poco- contesto su madre.

A los chicos les toco llevar las maletas hasta la salida del aeropuerto, donde la mama de Mimi pidió un taxi y la ayudaron a montar sus maletas, como era obvio no todas cupieron en el maletero así que las otras las metieron en el puesto de atrás.

-bueno chicos, entonces yo me despido, pero algo que les pido es que alguno acompañe a Mimi hasta el apartamento, me da miedo que valla sola- dijo su madre suplicante- lo mejor es que sea un chico- finalizo.

-claro Señora Tachikawa, no hay ningún problema- respondió el superior Jou para tranquilizarla- Mimi solo suspiro, sus padres eran muy protectores y siempre querían estar cuidándola.

- bueno chicos, entonces yo me voy- dijo la mama de mimi despidiéndose de todos, cuando se fue los chicos pidieron dos taxis para ellos y se dirigieron a la casa de Taichi y Kari.

-valla, tenía bastante tiempo que no venia para acá, recuerdo que la última vez que vine fue a jugar con Sora y Kari y eso fue hace años- pensó Mimi en vos alta mientras subía al ascensor junto a Jou, Kari, Yolei y T.K.

Cuando subieron todos Kari abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron pidiendo premiso, en ese momento salió la madre de Taichi y Kari.

-valla chicos, bienvenidos- dijo dirigiéndose a los recién llegados- Sora, Matt tenía tiempo sin verlos.

- es un gusto volver a verla Señora Yagami- dijo cortésmente Matt.

-lo mismo digo- Sora le sonrió.

-¿y bien donde está la joven norteamericana?- dijo la Señora Yagami con ansias mirando a cada uno de los chicos, de pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre una chica de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros y de ojos color miel, llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa hasta las rodillas que era ceñido al cuerpo y cuando llegaba a la cintura se abría, también llevaba unas sandalias blancas y accesorios del mismo color, era delgada y de buen cuerpo y tenía una cara de ángel, definitivamente era más hermosa de lo que esperaba- ¡valla, Tú debes ser mimi!- dijo asombrada- si que has cambiado mucho, ahora no eres la misma niña que venía a jugar, eres toda una señorita.

Ante tal cumplido Mimi se sonrojo levemente- muchas gracias Señora Yagami, me alegra volver a verla- dijo sonriéndole.

La Señora Yagami se sonrojo y junto sus manos con las de Mimi- ¿y dime Mimi tienes novio?

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la pregunta, Kari soltó una risa pequeña y Taichi se puso rojo como un tomate, sabía a donde quería llegar su madre y tenía que detenerla.

-pues, la verdad no- contesto mimi con una gota de sudor fría.

-¡eso es excelente!, ¿Taichi oíste eso? No tiene novio, es una oportunidad perfecta- ups, era muy tarde, todos los presentes miraban a Taichi entre sorprendidos y divertidos, su madre lo veía con un brillo en los ojos.

No pudo dejar de sentirse intimidado cuando una chica de ojos miel lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada, tuvo que rápidamente desviar la mirada, esa chica sí que era linda, tenía que admitir.

-ma…mama deja de decir chorradas, se torna molesto- dijo Taichi mas rojo hasta más no poder.

-pero Tai por favor, ¿no la ves? Es hermosa aprovecha esta oportunidad- dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño.

-¡ya mama, enserio! no ves que estás haciendo sentir incomoda a Mimi!- exclamo Taichi enojado y sonrojado.

La madre de Taichi miro a la joven a los ojos- ¿es eso cierto cariño?, lo lamento- dijo bajando la cara

-¡no…no! tranquila Señora Yagami, estoy bien- dijo Mimi moviendo las manos para restarle importancia.

-¿y dime que tal te parece Taichi no es guapo?- pregunto la Señora Yagami de la nada volviendo a mostrar su rostro sonriente.

-etto...Pues- estaba sonrojada y miro al chico que volvió a desviar su mirada de ella nervioso, la verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar si Taichi era guapo, y ahora que se ponía a detallarlo no estaba nada mal, era realmente guapo- pues, si es guapo- dijo tartamudeando.

El chico se sorprendió al oír a su madre preguntarle eso a la chica, pero sin embargo no la detuvo ni la callo, por alguna razón quería oír la respuesta de la chica así que se le quedo viendo y pudo observar cómo se iba colocando más roja, no se parecía a la mimi de antes, extrovertida y alocada, parecía un tanto tímida con este tipo de conversación, pero no le extraño, cualquiera se hubiera puesto así si le preguntaban tales cosas. Vio que lo miraba y desvió sus ojos a otro lugar, por alguna razón se había puesto nervioso. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando oyó la respuesta de la chica "_pues,_ _si es guapo"_,había dicho ella.

La madre del chico soltó algunas risitas traviesas, en eso se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-yo abro- anuncio Kari, cuando abrió pudo ver a un Daivis con una careta grande- hola Daivis- dijo con una gota de sudor fría.

-hola Kari- entro sin pedir permiso y cuando vio a Taichi lo señalo descaradamente- ¡TU, por su culpa perdimos el partido y me echaron toda la culpa a mí!- dijo Daivis con un puchero.

Taichi solo suspiro, le alegraba que Daivis allá entrado y cambiado el tema que se estaba discutiendo, después de eso Daivis empezó a lloriquear y ya no le prestaron atención a las incomodas pero divertidas preguntas de la madre de Taichi, por lo que esta se fue a la cocina a prepararles un jugo y los demás llamaron para que les trajeran la pizza, ahora estaban hablando animadamente en la sala de cómo había sido el viaje de Mimi, los cambios que habían en Japón y cosas así. Todos reían animados de las tonterías que decía Mimi, era bueno tener de vuelta a la norteamericana ya les hacía falta sus expresiones y acciones.

El joven de cabellos rojos miro el reloj de su muñeca- bueno chicos ya se está haciendo tarde son las 7:30pm yo mejor me voy- dice Izzy al tiempo que se para del sofá.

De igual manera Sora se levanta- yo también me voy, gracias por todo Señora Yagami- le dice sonriéndole.

-entonces te acompaño Sora- dice Matt rápidamente levantándose y colocándose a su lado, ante eso la pelirroja solo asintió sonrojada.

-yo también me voy- dijo el superior Jou.

-yo también me voy contigo Jou- dijo Daivis colocándose a su lado- después de todo vivimos cerca.

-hermano yo me adelanto, Izzy vive a dos cuadras de la casa de papa- dijo T.K., Matt solo asintió.

-bueno si todos se van yo también- dijo Ken levantándose y se quedo mirando a Yolei.

Después de un ratito Yolei capto y se levanto con un pequeño empujón-¡yo también me voy!

-bueno me alegra verlos a todos otra vez y gracias Señora Yagami por prestarnos su casa- dijo Mimi que le sonrió amablemente- ¿y bien quien me va a acompañar a mi casa?- pregunto la chica picando un ojo.

-Bu…Bueno supongo que yo-dijo el superior Jou con un leve suspiro.

-pero Jou tu vives en la dirección contraria- recordó Izzy.

-sí pero le dijimos a la señora tachikawa que alguien acompañaría a Mimi hasta su casa- recordó Jou.

-oh Jou pero no hay problema yo me…- iba a decir mimi pero fue interrumpida por la Señora Yagami quela tomo de los hombros.

-¡si cariño no hay problema! Taichí puede acompañar a Mimi- dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja al superior Jou- no hay problema verdad- esta vez dirigiéndose a Mimi.

Taichí al escuchar su nombre quedo atónito- ¡mama!, ¡¿Acaso no importa mi opinión?

-no – dijo su madre levantando una ceja.

Taichí solo suspiro, su madre era un caso serio. Mientras la Señora Yagami miraba a Mimi aun esperando la respuesta de esta.

-bueno Señora Yagami, la verdad no quiero causar problemas- dijo Mimi restándole con las manos importancia.

-no es problema- se escucho decir al castaño y todos voltearon, se estaba rascando la nuca y mirando a otra dirección. Así todos se despidieron y se fueron yendo a sus casas, en el camino dos castaños no hablaban, solo caminaban uno al lado del otro.

Taichí acepto acompañarla solo porque se quería disculpar por el comportamiento de su madre, así que tomo un bocado de aire y comenzó a hablar- oye Mimi, lo que paso hoy con mi madre- no sabía porque pero le costaba hablar- lo lamento, ¿si?, ella se puede pasar a veces.

Mimi lo miro a los ojo, habían detenido su andar, soltó unas pequeñas risitas y le dijo- no te preocupes Taichí, la verdad mi madre es igual.

-¿a si?- pregunto el chico.

-si- respondió ella mirando a la nada- la verdad me la pase bien, fue… un poco divertido.

El chico levanto una ceja- un poco ¿D.I.V.E.R.T.I.D.O?

La chica solo soltó otras risitas y siguió caminando; Taichí no quiso hablar más de eso y la imito, pronto llegaron a los apartamentos, eran realmente lujosos y grandes, había como unos 4 edificios todos nuevos y la entrada a ese recinto era un portón gigante para que pasaran los vehículos y uno pequeño para que pasaran las personas, hay había un portero que los miraba desde dentro.

-bueno llegamos- dijo Mimi sonriéndole.

-¿aquí vives?- pregunto Taichí con ojos como platos.

-sí, la verdad es un tanto ostentoso- dijo avergonzándose y tapándose una parte del rostro con su mano.

-no te pongas así- Taichí se rio un poco- la verdad quede un poco asombrado, eso es todo- dijo sonriéndole- bueno, será mejor que me valla.

-claro, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia Taichí, nos vemos- se despidió Mimi, la vio hablar con el portero para que la dejase entrar y luego la vio alejarse, cuando la perdió de vista se quedo un rato allí parado… ¿que hacia? Se pregunto, ¿que esperaba que no se iba? La chica ya había entrado a el edificio imagino, y el parado hay viendo por donde se había ido, sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente intentando buscar una respuesta pero no la consiguió, cuando se iba a dar la vuelta vio como el portero le picaba el ojo y le decía _"!El amor en adolescentes, no está nada mal chico!" _, el portero tenía como unos 5 años más que él, le calculo unos 22, a taichí le un dio escalofrío al ver lo que el portero le insinuó, ¿es que todo el mundo estaba decidido a molestarlo hoy con mimi?- este es un planeta de locos- dedujo ante la idea de tener algo con la chica, después de todo eran tan diferentes, dicho eso se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino a su casa, no sabía porque pero se sentía exhausto.

Así pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas; comenzaron las clases en Odaiba y cada vez que la norteamericana podía se reunía con sus amigos, siempre había sido buena en clases llevaba un promedio de 19 pero sin embargo no era suficiente para la chica, llevaba todas sus materias con 20 y dos con 19, por ultimo estaba la que mas odiaba y bajaba sus notas: Educación física solo nombrarla hacia que se le revolviera el estomago ¿!y a quien no! Con esa horrible nota con que la llevaba: 12 ¡baja su promedio! Y era realmente vergonzosa… necesitaba ayuda.

Por otra parte Taichí llevaba un promedio de 13, para él estaba bien además como siempre decía _"10 es nota…lo demás es lujo",_ a su madre no le hacia gracia ese dicho, pero a él le bastaba; sin embargo le preocupaba una de las materias: Ingles, la había suspendido el primer lapso con 08 y ahora que comenzaba el segundo lapso no la llevaba muy bien que digamos, Sora siempre lo ayudaba en los exámenes pero ahora ella le decía que estaba grandecito y que no se arriesgaría a ser cachada en otro examen por su culpa… necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

o.o...Ettoo.. les ha gustado! espero que si! :) gracias por leer ;) nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! :D los quiero un monton! BESOTES! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola nuevamente!, los extrañaba :3 espero no haberme tardado mucho para bajar la continuacion, y ojala les guste el capitulo 3...OMG! capitulo 3! no lo puedo creer *o* hehehehe, se que aun estoy empezando pero igual me asombra llegar tan lejos! :3

**Agradesco los reviews ;)**

Kyaaaaaaa! muchas gracias por todos los reviews! me han animado a continuar como no tienen idea! me alegra que les este gustando la trama de la historia y de que a todos les guste la actitud de la madre de Taichi!, la verdad gozo escribiendo las ocurrencias de ella ^^ si! soy Venezolana =) **Sthefynice** me alegra tener a una lectora de por aqui! jijijij la verdad me quede *0* cuando lei tu review! tu historia de _labios compartidos_ me encanta como no tienes una idea, seria bueno que la continuaras! gracias por la bienvenida! como dicen es mejor tarde que nunca!.

Gracias por los reviews de los_ nuevos lectores _heheheh *u*, a todos los aprecio mucho! y agradezco que lean mi historia y se tomen la molestia de dejarme los reviews ^^ GRACIAS DE VERDAD!

* * *

Era un día fresco en Odaiba, dentro de poco llegaría la navidad y con ella las vacaciones; una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel estaba en frente del apartamento de la familia Yagami, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí pero estaba realmente desesperada, llevo su mano a la puerta de la casa con la intención de tocar pero se detuvo a pensar por enésima vez, decidió que lo que estaba haciendo era realmente vergonzoso y pensó que el chico quizás se reiría de ella ¡además no solo estaba el! También sora sabía algo de futbol ¿no? Aunque ella le había comentado que lo dejo por el tenis… necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara a jugar futbol para que así pudiera subir su nota en Educación física (en el instituto Cherry tenias el beneficio de que en la materia de educación física podías escoger el deporte, estaba natación, tenis, futbol y basquetbol.. como se darán cuenta ella escogió futbol). Suspiro resignada _"Que tonta fuiste al pensar que sería fácil…después de todo nunca te ha ido bien en los deportes", _se lamento Mimi; resignada dio la vuelta pero no pudo dar un paso más porque la puerta se abrió y salió el Señor Yagami con una bolsa de basura, ella lo miro con ojos de plato y él se la quedo viendo.

-debes ser amigar de Kari- dedujo el señor, y sin que Mimi tuviera la oportunidad de hablar la invito a pasar- ¡Kari, Aquí esta una amiga tuya! ¡Ven a recibirla!- luego miro a Mimi y le dijo- siéntate ya llegara- y se fue a botar la basura.

Mimi estaba toda asustada, se sentó en la sala y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar… que le diría a Kari? ¡Tenía que inventarse una excusa!

-¿Mimi?- pregunto un poco extrañada Kari cuando entro a la sala- ¿que haces aquí?, no te esperaba-pregunto sonriente.

-Ho…hola Kari- saludo Mimi con una gota de sudor frio, suspiro, ya estaba dentro y no se podría echar atrás- ¿se encuentra taichí?

Kari parpadeo un par de veces- no, Tai está en el entrenamiento de futbol- respondió a la pregunta de la chica- pero si necesitas hablar con el puedes esperarlo, llegara en un rato.

-la verdad si necesito hablar con él y si no es problema esperare- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿!Mimi!- la Señora Yagami había entrado a la sala y había visto a la chica- ¿!y esa sorpresa!

-hola Señora Yagami es bueno verla de nuevo- dijo Mimi dando una reverencia que hizo que la mama de la joven se sonrojara.

-hay cariño, ¡no tienes que ser tan formal!- dijo la Señora Yagami restándole importancia con las manos- ¿dime a que se debe tu visita?

Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar las preguntas que le había hecho la última vez- bueno, he venido porque necesito hablar con Taichí.

Con esa respuesta a la Señora Yagami se le iluminaron los ojos-¡¿ vienes a hablar con mi Taichí?, ¡eso es excelente!- en ese momento entro el Señor Yagami a la casa y les sonrió- ¡cariño! Ella es Mimi Tachikawa, la joven de que te hable hace unos días- le explico a su esposo- nuestra futura nuera…- eso lo dijo en el oído de su esposo.

-me alegra conocerte Mimi- dijo el Señor Yagami.

- lo mismo digo Señor Yagami- dijo Mimi haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡verdad que es hermosa!- dijo la Señora Yagami emocionada a su esposo- no puedo creer lo afortunado que es Taichí al ser tu amigo- esto último lo dijo picándole el ojo a Mimi en forma picara.

Mimi se sonrojo al entender la indirecta de la señora Yagami, nunca antes en su vida había recordado sonrojarse tanto, el señor Yagami se dio cuenta de que Mimi se incomodo asique se disculpo por su esposa y a rastras se la llevo diciendo de que Kari seguro quería hablar con su amiga sin la presencia de ambos.

Mimi soltó un suspiro cuando los señores Yagami se retiraron, luego imito a Kari y se sentó en el sofá.

-perdona a mi mama es un poco intensa- dijo Kari con una gota de sudor fría en su frente.

Mimi soltó unas risitas- no te preocupes, la verdad es que mi madre es igual- admitió.

-¿es igual?- pregunto Kari con un poco de sorpresa, entonces la chica debería estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones.

-sí, pero mi padre no es como ella- se quedo pensando un momento- la verdad el es un poco celoso.

-ósea que estallaría si estuviera en la misma habitación con Taichí y mi madre- ambas rieron con el comentario de Kari.

-quizás nuestras madres se llevarían muy bien- hubo una pequeña pausa y luego Mimi dijo con picardía- y bien Kari? ¿Que pasa con T.K.?

Kari se sonrojo fuertemente con la pregunta de la castaña- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto hecha la loca.

-oh vamos Kari, yo se que se gustan… no me mientas- dijo la chica picándole el ojo.

-bueno… la verdad T.K. se me declaro ayer- dijo más roja hasta más no poder.

-¡Kari eso es genial!- dijo Mimi con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-pero le he dicho que lo pensaría- la voz de Kari se oyó algo triste- me encanta la idea de verme como la novia de T.K. pero solo pensar que no funcionaria me da miedo, somos muy buenos amigos y no quiero perder nuestra amistad- concluyo.

Mimi miro a la chica con dulzura, ella sabía lo que se sentía, había pasado por eso hace poco tiempo antes de irse de estados unidos, su amigo Michael se le había declarado pero ella decidió rechazarle, lo veía como un amigo y aunque últimamente se había sentido atraída por él prefirió continuar su amistad. ¿Además que futuro tenían? Ella se mudo a Japón y ¿cómo se comunicarían? ¿A través de cartas? No le gustaba la idea de tener una relación de lejos.

-no sé que hacer Mimi- dijo Kari haciendo que Mimi volviera de sus recuerdos- de verdad lo quiero mucho.

-Kari yo pienso que no está demás intentarlo, pero claro tu eres la que decide, además T.K. es un buen chico y yo estoy segura de que no te haría daño; solo piénsalo…

Kari miro a Mimi a los ojo y le dio una amplia sonrisa- tienes razón, no está demás intentarlo- dijo ya un poco más animada.

-por cierto Sora y Matt ya comenzaron a salir?- pregunto la ojimiel.

-yo creo que sí, aunque se lo tienen guardado.

-¡pero no lo saben disimular!- se rio- igual con Yolei y Ken son malos actores- esta vez ambas rieron al recordar el día que comieron pizza y como se habían ido en parejas.

En ese preciso instante se oyó la puerta abrir y entro un chico de cabello alborotado con una mochila en los hombros- ¡ya llegue!- anuncio y luego miro a la sala donde se encontraban las chicas conversando- ¿Mimi? ¿Como estas?- saludo a la chica dejando su mochila en el suelo y acercándose a la sala.

-muy bien Taichí- saludo Mimi, y de repente recordó porque estaba allí, una oleada de vergüenza la recorrió.

De la nada apareció la madre de Taichí y tomo a Kari del brazo sacándola de la sala y dejando un _"ahora pueden hablar en privado" _sonriente.

-¿hablar en privado? ¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?- pregunto Taichí extrañado.

-bueno… si, por eso vine- Mimi se levanto del sofá con determinación y se acerco a Taichí que la miraba levantando una ceja, la cercanía de ambos lo puso nervioso y de repente Mimi se inclino y junto sus manos rogándole al chico- por favor Taichí, por favor Taichí… necesito… que me enseñes a jugar futbol- dijo la Tachikawa rápidamente.

Taichí la miro y levanto una ceja nuevamente, no era la primera vez que le pedían eso pero era la primera vez que una chica como Mimi se lo pedía, ¿para que quisiera ella a aprender futbol? Que el supiera no le agradaban los deportes mucho que digamos- ¿que te enseñe dices? ¿Y porque quieres aprender?

Mimi levanto la vista y suspiro, le conto a taichí todo, que iba mal en educación física, que necesitaba mejorar esa nota y incluso le dijo que tenía como esperanza ganarse una beca en la universidad de Tokio pero esa nota no le ayudaba mucho y que haría lo que fuese necesario para mejorarla y lograr su sueño.

El chico suspiro- bueno, supongo que no hay proble…- y de repente se le ilumino el rostro.

-¿y bien?- quiso saber la castaña con las mejillas rojas.

-¿sabes que? ¡No hay ningún problema!- dijo Taichí con una enorme sonrisa, a Mimi se le ilumino el rostro y no pudo evitar abrazar al chico, cuando se separaron él empezó a rascar su nuca- no hay problema de ensenarte, ¡pero con una condición!... se mi tutora de ingles.

Eso a Mimi la tomo desprevenida, ¿él quería que le enseñara ingles?, la chica decidió no preguntar y estiro su mano-Trato hecho- le dijo estrechando sus manos ambos sonriendo.

Así ambos castaños hicieron un trato y se organizaron los horarios a su conveniencia, Mimi le daría turarías a Taichi de ingles todos los Lunes y Jueves (Porque esos días el veía ingles en su liceo, así repasarían lo visto) y Taichi le daría las tutorías de futbol a Mimi los Martes y Viernes (Después de la práctica de futbol, a partir de las 4 de la tarde, en el liceo de Taichi obvio), dejando así el Miércoles libre para ambos; como era de esperarse Mimi se sentía emocionada de que iba a arreglar ese problema y ansiosa por ayudar al chico le dijo que se vieran al día siguiente en su apartamento a las 10:00am para que así ella pudiera ver cuán avanzado estaba y que tanto le faltaba, el chico si mas remedio asintió; después de ese ajetreo con los horarios y de al fin ponerse de acuerdo la chica se fue a su casa feliz, mientras el chico se aguantaba las molestas preguntas de su madre _"?y que ha querido Mimi?, Vamos Taichi ¡no seas malooo dimee!, ¿!Como que no me incumbe!, Taichi YO SOY TU MADRE!", _y así seguidamente.

Al día siguiente el chico se levanto más temprano de lo normal, a las 9:30am se levanto y fue a la cocina a comer, luego volvió a su cuarto y metió sus cuadernos en la mochila, después fue corriendo a bañarse y se escabullo hasta la entrada y dijo _"!Me voy! ¡No sé a que hora llegue!" _Y dicho eso salió corriendo para evitar a su madre _"!Taichi! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Dejaste el cuarto desordenado!" _, Uffs se había salvado.

Se dirigió por el camino que ya conocía y al rato se encontró en frente del gran portón que daba la entrada a los edificios, se dirigió al portero y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, no era el mismo portero de la última vez.

-Buenos días- saludo Taichi al portero- voy para el apartamento de la familia Tachikawa.

El portero comenzó a revisar lo que parecía ser una agenda y luego asintió, le abrió la puerta y Taichí se encamino hacia los apartamentos, luego de un momento se quedo parado en frente de 2 edificios… él no sabía cuál era el edificio donde vivía Mimi y menos sabia en que planta y que numero, se voltio apenado y se dirigió hacia el portero que lo miraba desde la entrada con cara divertida.

-es el edificio B, en el 5to piso, apartamento 15- le dijo el portero ya suponiéndose porque se había devuelto el chico.

Taichi le dio las gracias y busco el edifico, cuando entro se sorprendió, era realmente hermoso, con una alfombra roja en el piso, un espejo que abarcaba una de las paredes y… ¿y música de fondo? Marco el ascensor y se monto, ese edificio parecía un hotel; luego que estuvo en el piso 5 se encamino y busco el numero de apartamento, cuando lo consiguió toco la puerta y escucho una voz familiar decir _"ya voy"_ ; la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡me alegra verte Taichi!- dijo esta invitándolo a entrar.

-Permiso- dijo él y entro al apartamento, ¡casi se le caen los ojos!, que hermoso y amplio era, a la izquierda se encontraba el comedor que era de madera, en frente estaba la sala que la conformaban unos muebles de color beige con cojines marrones chocolates también había una mesa de cristal y en frente estaba un inmenso plasma, la sala en vez de tener una pared tenía un vidrio; a mano derecha estaba la cocina que se encontraba separada por una pared pero que tenía una especie de ventana que permitía ver adentro, entre la sala y el comedor estaba un pasillo que Taichi supuso llevaba a las habitaciones.

-vamos, siéntate- le dijo Mimi – ¿quieres agua, nestea?

-no me vendría mal un poco de agua, gracias- dijo Taichi rascándose la nuca, Mimi asintió y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar el agua; Taichi por su parte comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos y en ese momento entro una señora a la sala que se le quedo viendo, Taichi supuso que era la madre de Mimi, la había visto cuando las recibieron en el aeropuerto- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, soy amigo de su hija-y dicho esto hizo una reverencia.

No se dio cuenta cuando la Señora Tachikawa se le acerco, lo tomo de las mejillas y comenzó a estrujárselas- ¡awww! Pero que mono eres- dijo la Señora Tachikawa toda sonrojada- ¿no serás el novio de mi hija o sí?

Taichi se sonrojo hasta más no poder, ¿porque todo el mundo llegaba a esa conclusión?

-¡Ma…mama! ¡Ya basta!- una desesperada Mimi entro a la sala con un vaso en las manos- no molestes a Taichi, ¡no es mi novio! Solo es un amigo, ha venido para que le explique ingles, mas NADA- aclaro Mimi a su madre, luego le entrego el vaso a Taichi.

-bueno, pero arias una buena pareja- dijo su madre de forma picara haciéndolos sonrojar.

-por favor mama necesito que te vayas, voy a comenzar a explicarle a Taichi- dijo Mimi molesta sacando a su madre a empujones- lo lamento Taichi- dijo sentándose a su lado y suspirando.

- tu mama me recuerda a la mía- ambos rieron ante el comentario del castaño- por cierto ¿donde está tu padre?.

-pues, está en Estados Unidos, aun no ha podido regresar- le explico Mimi.

-¡valla! ¡Pero han pasado ya casi 2 meses!- exclamo Taichi sorprendido- Kari me dijo que el vendría en una o dos semanas después de tu llegada.

-y así era, lo que ocurre es que el encargado tuvo un problema y mi padre tuvo que buscar a otro, si Dios quiere dentro de 1 mes o menos llegara- dicho eso le sonrió, Taichi solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa, no sabía porque pero las sonrisas de la castaña siempre lo dejaban en blanco.

-¡bueno! Comencemos- dijo Mimi, haciéndolo volver a la realidad- a ver- dijo pensativa mientras veía los cuadernos del chico, Mimi se sorprendió porque aunque el joven estuviera avanzado había muchas cosas que pulir, a si que comenzaron desde cero por si el chico tendría alguna duda, a si se pasaron toda la mañana, Taichi quedaba sorprendido por lo fácil que le era entender a la chica, no era la clase aburrida que él esperaba, ella era muy dinámica y eso lo ayudaba a comprender aun mas.

El gruñido de una barriga y el olor a comida los detuvo- je, je, lo siento fui yo- dijo Taichi apenado rascándose la mejilla, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 12:15 ya era la hora de almorzar- bueno Mimi será mejor que me vaya a almorzar- dijo levantándose y recogiendo las cosas.

-¿ya te vas?- dijo una aludida señora Tachikawa- pero Taichi, ¡yo hice comida para ti también! – le reprocho la señora haciendo pucheros.

-mama no empieces- dijo Mimi apoyando su cabeza en su mano, ya sabiendo la técnica de su madre.

-¡Taichi, vamos quédate a almorzar!

-etto…señora Tachikawa, la verdad no quiero ser un estorbo- dijo Taichi apenado.

-¡pero Taichi tú no eres un estorbo!, además se perdería la comida- dijo haciendo pucheros otra vez.

Taichi suspiro resignado- está bien, llamare a mi madre para que sepa que no voy a almorzar- dijo sacando su celular mientras marcaba el numero y comenzaba a hablar.

Mimi comenzó a organizar la mesa y luego los 3 se sentaron a comer, la mama de Mimi tenía la misma chispa de la madre de Taichi y de igual manera le hizo algunas preguntas como_ "¿Taichi tienes novia?", "¿y dónde vives?", "¿Qué piensas estudiar?"_… y otras cosas más, luego del almuerzo los jóvenes ayudaron a la Señora Tachikawa con los platos y continuaron estudiando.

Taichi suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir tenían horas estudiando, miro su reloj de muñeca, 4:30pm rodo sus ojos, luego estos se posaron sobre la castaña que le explicaba algo de cómo hacer más fáciles las traducciones, estaban sentados en el suelo (claro sobre la alfombra), con los libros esparcidos en la mesa de vidrio, ella estaba sentada de medio lado, usaba una pequeña falda que le llegaba unos 3 dedos más arriba de la rodilla (el mismo se había puesto a contar que tan corta le quedaba) _"!eres un pervertido Taichi!"; _color marrón oscuro que se le ceñía a esas largas piernas ¡vaya, si que tenía unas piernas lindas!; sus ojos subieron lentamente, se posaron sobre una camisa amarilla, cuello tortuga, manga larga; no era muy ceñida al cuerpo y se le veía muy bien, los ojos de joven se posaron sobre la delantera de la chica y comenzó a sentir un calor en sus mejillas, no eran ni muy pequeñas y ni muy grandes _"simplemente están bien"_ luego subió por el cuello hasta su rostro, se quedo viendo sus labios que se movían mientras que le explicaba algo, se veían lindos eran rosados, supuso que se había colocado labial mientras fue al baño, se preguntaba que sabor tendrían…!un momento! Estaba mirando a su amiga de una manera no muy _amistosa_ y ¿estaba teniendo pequeñas fantasías con sus labios? , que le pasaba ella había sido muy amable con explicarle y el estaba allí, ¡embobado viéndola sin prestar atención de lo que decía!

Taichi meneo su cabeza frenéticamente intentando olvidar lo que había pensado hace unos minutos y dando las gracias a Dios de que ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Taichi te encuentras bien?- pregunto Mimi al ver el rostro del joven rojo como un tomate.

-Ehh…si…je,je- se rio algo nervioso- es que estoy cansado.

-ya veo, yo también- le dijo sonriendo, la verdad ella Sabia porque él estaba así, digamos que el chico no era muy discreto con sus miradas, la ponía nerviosa, ella solo podía miraba a los libros y intentar ignorar las miradas digamos _intimidantes o pervertidas_ que le daba el chico, "_¡esta dicho! No más faldas"._

* * *

FIN! ^^

bien, gracias por leer *0*, les agradezco los reviews...JA! los asuste x) jijijijiji no pensaran que dejaria la historia tan mocha eh?...o si? o.o

hehehehheheh, espero que les aya gustado la continuacion! y que de regalo me dejen muchos reviews! +_+ muajajjaj!

ok..les tengo algo que confesar u.u no voy a continuar la historia hasta aproccimadamente el 20 de septiembre u.u NO ME MATEN! D: lo que ocurre es que me voy de viaje..jijij no aguanto las ganar tengo que decir a donde :B.. VOY A CONOCER A MICKEY! voy a disneyyy KYAAAAAA x) y como se imaginaran me estare levantando super temprano y llegando al hotel super tarde tonces no creo que tenga tiempo para continuar!, ademas me llevare la lapto de mi papa..si se roban una que sea la de el y no la mia! x) muajajajja y alli no tengo las actualizaciones para el capitulo 4 :(

porfa no se molesten :) los quiero un monton! y espero verlos pronto cuando baje el capitulo 4! byye! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

!Hola hola o mejor Hello! cof,cof xD

Cambie mi nacionalidad! ya no soy venezolana soy gringa xD hehehehehe naa naaa, no le haria eso a mi país! o si? ._. xD

Saben que? Conocí a Mickey! y me dio su número :B pero no se si llamarlo que me dicen ustedes? xD

les dije que actualizaría el 20 de Septiembre y hoy es 23! soy responsable x)

**Agradezco los reviews ;)**

GRACIAS, THANK YOU, ARIGATO, MERCI (no digo más porque no se en que otro idioma decirlo xD) por todos sus reviews! me han ayudado como no tienen idea a continuar mi historia! gracias de verdad! es un gran estimulo llegar y ver que tengo tantos comentarios con tan solo 3 capítulos! me hace sentir muy bien! me alegra que disfruten de la forma de ser de la madre de Taichi y Mimi! y si Taichi es un pervertido y una lindura! gracias a todos por todo! en especial por leer :) 3

ok..ok.. no hablo más! lean tranquilos xD

* * *

Taichi suspiro cansado y Mimi lo noto- dime, ¿te gustaría ir a comer helados?- le pregunto sonriéndole.

Taichí se le quedo viendo un momento, luego de un rato le sonrió de forma divertida y le dijo-¡claro! Vamos a comer helados.

Ambos se levantaron y Taichi se dispuso a meter sus cuadernos en el morral mientras Mimi se dirigía a su cuarto para arreglarse un poco antes de que salieran, cuando la chica salió se dirigió a la habitación de su madre para pedirle permiso y esta le contesto con un simple pique de ojo y un _"! Vamos Mimi conquístalo!"_ Ante esto Mimi estuvo a punto de gritar pero recordó que el susodicho se encontraba cerca y decidió omitirlo.

-¿ya estas lista?- le pregunto Taichi cuando la vio entrar en la sala un tanto colorada.

-sí, vamos- contesto esta sin mirarlo a los ojos y se dirigieron a la salida del ostentoso apartamento.

"¿_será que dije algo?",_ se pregunto internamente Taichi, pero alzando los hombros decidió ignorarlo.

Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron al parque, o mejor dicho Mimi se dirigió al parque mientras Taichí solo la seguía, en el parque se encontraron un pequeño puesto de helados donde atendía un señor de mediana edad que saludo animadamente a Mimi.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Acaso mis ojos me están engañando, no es esta la pequeña Mimi?

-¡Me da mucho gusto poder volver a verlo señor Daigo san! A pasado mucho tiempo- sonrió Mimi dulcemente. Después de ese saludo y una pequeña charla, Mimi decidió hacer el pedido: Un helado de fresa con vainilla y para Taichí uno de chocolate. Ya con sus helados, los dos castaños comenzaron a caminar.

-¡Mimi! ¿Eres tú?- una joven de ojos azules y cabello negro hasta la cintura se les acerco- que sorpresa ¿como estas?- por lo visto no se había dado cuenta del acompañante de su amiga.

-hola Mitsuko, muy bien ¿y tú?- respondió Mimi no muy animada.

-¡excelente!, acabo de salir de una tienda que tiene unas ofertas que no te imaginas- ante eso Taichi no aguanto y soltó una pequeña risita, con eso haciendo que la pelinegra notara su presencia-¡oh!, no sabía que estabas con tu novio.

-eh, no, el no es mi novio es mi amigo- dijo Mimi algo apenada, y se lo presento.

-¡oh! Ya veo…un momento tu eres ¿Taichi Yagami? ¿El capitán del equipo de futbol del Liceo Odiaba?- pregunto Mitsuko.

-si

-pues, creo que las chicas estaban equivocadas, eres mucho más guapo de lo que me dijeron- dijo Mitsuko picándole el ojo, ante eso a Mimi le hizo tic el ojo-¡Mimi!, ¿por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías?- le reprocho a su amiga.

-nunca me preguntaste- contesto mirándola con recelo.

-¡vaya! No sabía que fuera tan popular entre las chicas- dijo Taichi y se comenzó a reír fuertemente con un sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas.

Mitsuko sonrió y Mimi suspiro- y dime Taichi kun, ¿en verdad eres tan bueno con los deportes?- pregunto Mitsuko colgándose en el brazo del chico; al principio él se sorprendió un poco por la rápida confianza de la chica pero lo ignoro luego de ver la buena vista que tenia de su no tan pequeño escote.

-eh... bueno, eso dicen- dijo Taichi completamente rojo ahora, Mimi solo torció los ojos al descubrir la técnica de su _amiga, _o como Mitsuko decía _"Muéstrales un poco y ellos caerán". _

-¡vaya! Pero que brazos tan fuertes tienes, yo creo que si es verdad- dijo volviendo a picarle el ojo.

-supongo- contesto Taichi intentando desviar la vista a otro lado que no fuera abajo.

Con la respuesta Mitsuko se rio coquetamente y dijo- no tienes que se modesto Taichi kun.

Por otra parte Mimi ya se empezaba a aburrir de la situación y esa pequeña venita que sobresalía de su frente se hacía notar cada vez mas- Mitsuko, Taichi y yo nos tenemos que ir, te veo en clases- dijo fríamente y como pudo agarro a Taichi de la mano y lo libero de las garras de Mitsuko, así logrado llevárselo a rastras. Mitsuko por su parte quedo descorsentada.

Llevaban caminando ya un rato aun de la mano, Taichi solo se había callado intentando descifrar el extraño comportamiento de la castaña, mientras Mimi aun tenía la cara entrompada y refunfuñaba de el atrevido comportamiento de Mitsuko "_¿y quien se cree ella que es?, ¡si es atrevida venir y comenzar a coquetearle a Taichi! ¡y estando yo hay!"_ se sentía tan enojada, pero tan… un momento, se sentía _enojada _¿pero porque sentía así? ¿Qué le ocurría? En dado caso no debería ponerse así, porque ¿Quién es ella para impedir que le coqueteen a Taichi? Ni siquiera decir que eran mejores amigos y lo estaba sobreprotegiendo, ¡apenas estaba socializando correctamente con el! ¡La atrevida era ella!.

Mimi dejo de caminar y se dio cuenta de que tenía algo cálido en su mano, desvió sus ojos del frente y los dirigió abajo, sintió un calor horrible en sus mejillas, la mano de Taichi y la suya estaban entrelazadas rápidamente corto el tacto como si la mano del chico quemara y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Taichi aun no entendía que le había ocurrido a Mimi, ¿Por qué se había puesto así? ¿Será que se sintió excluida o algo?, miro sus manos entrelazadas mientras caminaban, el que los viera creerían que eran pareja. De repente Mimi paro de caminar y tuvo que frenar rápido para no caerle encima, ella soltó sus manos bruscamente y luego se quedo viendo a Taichi a los ojos, el solo arqueo una ceja en señal de pregunta.

Silencio

-oye Mimi ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Taichi al ver que ella no decía nada.

-yoo…-bacilo- lo lamento, no se que me paso.

Taichi arqueo su ceja nuevamente- ¿ah no?

Mimi lo miro molesta- ¡no! Vale, ¡lo siento! Si querías estar con ella más tiempo ¡pues vete! De seguro te está esperando- dijo pareciendo más molesta de lo que esperaba.

Taichi se sorprendió un poco por la forma de responderle… sonrió de medio lado, ya entendía Mimi tenía _celos_, era algo extraño pero estaba completamente seguro de eso.

-oye, Taichi realmente lo siento no quería sonar tan ruda, es que Mitsuko hace que me moleste con solo mirarla.

_..O tal vez no…_

-está bien- dijo Taichi sonriéndole.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara de Mimi "_¿Por qué?"_. Ambos siguieron caminando esta vez terminando sus helados sin ninguna interrupción.

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, continuaron con las clases en la mañana y para asombro de los compañeros a Taichi no le corrigieron cuando paso a la pizarra en la clase de ingles.

A la hora cuadrada llego Taichi nuevamente a la casa de Mimi a recibir la tutoría, todo fue tranquilo repasaron lo que vio Taichi ese día y se comieron unas galletas que les había preparado la Señora Tachikawa.

Al día siguiente finalizando el entrenamiento de futbol.

-¡vamos chicos! El último juego- anuncio Taichi puesto que en unos minutos llegaría Mimi a comenzar con su tutoría. Se dividieron los equipos y comenzaron a jugar.

¡Pásamela!

¡No, a mí!

Escucho Mimi mientras se acercaba a la cancha del Liceo Odaiba, ese día se había colocado unos shorts blancos con unas gomas y una camisa de manga corta celeste, nunca había ido a un entrenamiento de futbol y menos a recibir clases pero esperaba que lo que llevaba puesto fuera adecuado.

Llego a la cancha y pudo observar a varios chicos jugando no pudo encontrar a Taichi así que decidió sentarse en las gradas y esperar.

-¡oye pásamela!- grito un chico y luego observo a las gradas, ¿esa chica estaba allí hace un rato? Oh no, eso lo podía jurar porque si fuera así ya le estaría robando un beso- hey, Daisuke ¿conoces a esa chica?

Daisuke volteo a ver a donde le señalaba su amigo y valla sorpresa se dio al descubrir que se trataba de Mimi- ¿Mimi?

Varias quejas se escucharon por la falta de atención al juego y de repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojo todos los chicos estaban embobados viendo a la chica de las gradas. Mimi no era ciega, sabía que a lo que todos ellos miraban y murmuraban era ella se sintió un poco incomoda y luego vio esa melena marrón que conocía, sus movimientos eran realmente buenos, tenía mucha agilidad y era bastante rápido ¡no sabía que Taichi fuera un as en el futbol! Se sorprendió a ella misma observando con detalle el pequeño partido de futbol.

-¡oh vamos, presten atención!- se quejo Taichi, luego al ver que no era escuchado se detuvo y observo lo que los demás miraban con tanta atención, era Mimi… no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante las miradas que le hacían- muy bien chicos ¡recojan sus cosas, termino la practica!- los muchachos se dirigieron a las duchas con preguntas como "_¿quién será esa chica?" "¿Por qué esta aquí?" "¿a quién estará esperando?"._

-llegaste puntual- dijo Taichi acercándosele.

-sip- Respondió Mimi regalándole una sonrisa.

-Si quieres comenzamos cuando los muchachos se hayan ido- dijo Taichi sabiendo que Mimi se sentiría incomoda con las miradas de los demás.

-¡me parece perfecto!

Después de un rato salieron los muchachos y se fueron despidiendo uno por uno de Taichi con la intención de mirar de cerca a la amiga del susodicho.

-¡bueno comencemos!- dijo Taichi animado. Comenzaron con lo básico, como lanzar la pelota, las reglas del juego y practicaron esquivando los conos; Taichi era un excelente profesor que todo lo hacía bien, tenía mucha experiencia enseñando, incluso a veces le daba clases a los niños de primaria; por otra parte Mimi era un desastre, hacia malos paces, se tropezaba varias veces e incluso algunas veces le huía al balón, sin embargo Taichi era muy paciente con ella lo cual agradecía.

Taichi tenía el balón y le dio un pase a Mimi, esta por su parte lo tomo a la perfección pero cuando fue a avanzar el balón se metió entre sus pies y termino pisándolo de esta manera cayendo al piso.

-¡Ah!- grito cuando sintió el suelo duro bajo su trasero, de repente sintió un dolor punzante en su rodilla derecha y cuando la vio estaba sangrando.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Taichi acercándosele, Mimi por su parte le respondió con un puchero, Taichi solo suspiro y le dijo- te dije que te colocaras el protector de las rodillas, esto suele pasar a veces cuando le doy clases a los de primaria que están siempre apurados- le reprocho Taichi.

-¡te dije que no me las pondría! Me vería ridícula- dijo ella sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-pues, ahora paga- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, por su parte Mimi le torció los ojos y se dispuso a levantarse pero nuevamente apareció ese dolor agudo que le hizo soltar un chillido de dolor.

-me duel… - se fue a quejar Mimi pero sintió como unos brazos la tomaban y la cargaban- ¿!que…que crees que haces!

- te ayudo, ¿no es obvio?

-¡no necesito tu ayudar, gracias!- se quejo Mimi.

-¿a no?- dijo Taichi, de repente Mimi sintió como los brazos que sostenían su cuerpo desaparecieron y supuso que la había soltado, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar la caída, pero cuando creyó que tocaría el suelo volvieron a aparecer los brazos y la atraparon en el aire- yo no creo que pienses eso- dijo Taichi divertido sonriendo de medio lado.

Mimi por su parte se quedo callada y totalmente roja, se fijo que se había aferrado a la camisa de Taichi por instinto y esta estaba arrugada por la fuerza que había puesto en ella; entendía la sonrisa de Taichí, le gano.

Taichi llevo a Mimi hasta las gradas y la sentó cuidadosamente, luego se agacho y observo su herida con detalle, era solo un raspón algo profundo pero un raspón en sí, algo a lo que él ya estaba más que acostumbrado- Déjame buscar algo de alcohol y algodón- dijo dirigiéndose a donde guardaban el botiquín de emergencia, luego de un rato regreso. Cuidadosamente comenzó a curar la herida de Mimi, pasaba el algodón suavemente intentando no lastimarla.

-¡Arg!- gimió Mimi de dolor, se sentía tan estúpida. Taichi al darse cuenta soplo con cuidado el raspón; Mimi si antes estaba colorada ahora estaba peor que eso.

-Listo, termine- dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie- Creo que será todo por hoy ¿no es cierto?

Mimi solo asintió y se levanto, tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar- ¿Acaso no vienes?- le pregunto sin detener el paso.

-Si- alcanzo a decir mientras trataba de oprimir una risa, cuando Mimi cayó al pasto fue inevitable de que su short blanco se manchara, ahora tenía una combinación entre marrón y verde, sonrió tiernamente… No se arrepentía de aceptar darle tutoría.

Llegaron a la entrada del liceo, a partir de allí tenían que tomar caminos opuestos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Taichi.

-No gracias, estaré bien- Respondió Mimi regalándole una sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno- Dijo un tanto _decepcionado_.

-Me he divertido hoy, eres un gran maestro.

-Yo también- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces me voy… Adiós- Se despidió con la mano y comenzó a andar.

-Adiós- Dijo Taichi y se voltio a su casa, la verdad nunca creyó esto pero, compartir con Mimi era _agradable_ le comenzaba a gustar; realmente había cambiado, recordaba que cuando era niña se la mantenía quejando y era realmente molesta pero ahora había madurado, claro que a veces se comportaba de manera infantil como hoy pero ya era su forma de ser.

Sonrió para si mismo.

Nunca creyó que pasaría por esta situación y menos con ella, su presencia lo ponía en calma, por eso le agradaba tanto… _Me podría acostumbrar a esto._

oOo

La había pasado bien… Claro que omitiendo la caída, todo lo demás salió bien _"Soy un desastre para el futbol" _se dijo para sí, de repente recordó a Taichi y lo amable que había sido con ella, le tuvo mucha paciencia.

Sintió que su corazón daba un salto y paró en seco rápidamente, ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿Por qué su corazón reacciono así cuando lo recordó?... No sería que… ¡Sintió otra vez un salto! Y rápido se llevo la mano al pecho estrujando su camisa… Era simplemente _imposible, _ella no era así, ella no era una de esas chicas enamoradizas… lo máximo que podía tener era _atracción _por Taichi pero más nada, ¡apenas lo estaba conociendo bien! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Mordió su labio inferior como cuando pensaba y rápidamente negó ese tipo de sentimientos moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente. Suspiro cansada y sintió ese dolor agudo en la rodilla otra vez… _Definitivamente soy un asco para el futbol_

El día siguiente transcurrió normal, ese día no tendrían tutorías.

-¡MIMI!- Repitió por quinta vez- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Ehh… Lo siento, estaba en otro lugar- Se disculpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto otra amiga- Desde hace rato que estas así.

-Disculpen… ¿Qué estaban diciéndome?- suspiro cansada, toda la noche se había puesto a pensar porque había reaccionado de esa manera al recordar a Taichi… _Hay estaba otra vez_… junto sus cejas molesta, ¿porque cada vez que lo recordaba sentía una presión en el pecho?

-Te estábamos preguntando si querías ir con nosotras mañana al centro comercial.

-¿Mañana?, lo siento no puedo- dijo.

-¿Qué? ¡Últimamente no puedes salir a ningún lado!

-¿¡Que te ocurrió en la rodilla!- Pregunto una amiga.

-Ehh… me caí en mi casa- Dijo Mimi tratando de ocultar el raspón con su falda.

-¡Vaya!, ¿pero el piso de tu casa está hecho con que?, ¿no es cerámica pues?

-Si- Respondió Mimi secamente.

-Que extraño.

-Muy, extraño…-Dijo Mitsuko- ¿Acaso te estás viendo con alguien y no nos has querido decir?

Mimi frunció el ceño, "¿_Quien se cree ella?"_- No, no salgo con **nadie**.

-Ok- Respondió Mitsuko alzando una ceja fina en señal de reto.

oOo

-¡Valla Taichi! Últimamente me asombras, vas realmente bien en ingles- Dijo Yamato- Tendrás que decirme quien te está explicando para yo ir.

-La verdad Yamato, nadie me ha estado explicando, solo presto atención a las clases, algo que tú deberías hacer- Dijo Taichi fastidiado, hace días que estaba con lo mismo; Yamato por su parte frunció el ceño.

-¡Realmente me alegra ver cómo has avanzado Taichi!- Dijo Sora con una gota de sudor frio, intentando evitar una pelea entre sus dos amigos.

-¡Gracias Sora!- Dijo Taichi animado.

El resto del día paso rápido, fue muy tranquilo a diferencia de los otros.

El día siguiente llego, la mañana paso muy lenta, o eso pensaron los castaños; hoy Taichi tendría tutorías de ingles en la casa de Mimi.

Sonó la puerta- ¡Ya voy!- Anuncio Mimi mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta- ¡Hola Taichi, pasa!- Dijo regalándole una de esas sonrisas que al castaño últimamente le gustaban. Taichi pedio permiso y entro.

-¡Hola Taichi!- Saludo la Señora Tachikawa que se encontraba en el comedor y junto a ella una amiga.

-Hola Señora Tachikawa, es un gusto volver a verla- Saludo Taichi haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ante esto la Señora Tachikawa se sonrojo un poco y Mimi torció los ojos.

-Taichi, ella es la Señora Kinomoto una buena amiga mía- presento.

-Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Taichi Yagami- Se presento.

-¡Satoe tenias razón, es todo un galán!- dijo toda sonrojada.

Taichi casi se cae al escuchar eso y se sonrojo todo.

-¡MAMA!- dijo Mimi, estaba sonrojada al igual que el. Por otra parte las dos mujeres se echaron a reír divertidas, Taichi y Mimi se dirigieron a la sala y comenzaron con la tutoría tratando de evitar oír lo que las dos mujeres decían de ellos.

-¿Entiendes?- Le pregunta Mimi de lo que acababa de explicarle.

-Sí, la verdad que explicas con mucha claridad.

-Gracias- Dijo esta.

-Oye Mimi, ¿Qué es lo que extrañas de Estados Unidos?- Pregunto apoyando su brazo en mesa y su cabeza en la mano.

-Pues, creo que… A mis amigos- Dijo al fin- Aunque aquí estoy muy feliz, me hace muy feliz poder compartir con _todos _ustedes.

Taichi sonrió con la respuesta de la castaña- ¿y a cual de tus amigas o _amigos _extrañas más?

-Pues, supongo que a mi amigo Michael, ¿sabes cuál es?

-Sí… creo, aquel de cabello amarillo rizado y ojos azules ¿no?

-¡Exacto! , realmente es un buen amigo.

-¿solo eso?- Se sorprendió preguntando eso.

-Eh… Si, _solo_ un buen amigo- Dijo Mimi alzando una ceja.

-Ya veo- Dijo Taichi desviando la vista a otro lado avergonzado por lo que había preguntado, ¿acaso la había _celado?_

-¡Que tierno!- chillo la Señora Kinomoto.

…_Esta sería una tarde muy larga…_

oOo

-¡Ya llegue!- Anuncio Taichi quitándose los zapatos al entrar.

-¡Bienvenido hermano!- Dijo Kari animada desde la sala- ¡Taichi!- Llamo a su hermano y hizo un espacio en el sofá invitándolo a sentarse. Taichi que acero y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Dime?- Pregunto.

-¡Sabes!, últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo de salir y compartir todos juntos con Mimi… A excepción de ti ¡claro esta!- Dijo picándole el ojo a su hermano; a si es… Nadie sabía de las tutorías de Mimi y Taichi, solo la madre de Mimi y Kari, el resto no- y pues, eso me pone algo triste… ¡entonces pensé! ¿Por qué no salir este fin de semana? Y me acorde del parque de diversiones que estará abierto hasta principios de noviembre, sería divertido salir todos- Termino su explicación muy orgullosa.

-Pues, no suena mal- admitió Taichi.

-¡Excelente! Entonces encárgate de decirles a Izzi, Sora, y Matt yo me encargo de decirles a los demás mañana.

-¿Quién le dira a Jou? – Pregunto.

-¡Lo voy a llamar justo ahora!, ojala que pueda ir porque si no Mimi estará decepcionada.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién le dira a Mimi?- Pregunto.

-¡Pues tu, claro! ¿Quién más?- Dijo como si fuera obvio y prosiguió a marcar el numero de Jou.

oOo

Al día siguiente…

-¿Y bien chicos, si pueden ir?- Pregunto Taichi a Sora, Matt y Izzy en la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Suena divertido!- Se animo Sora- ¡cuenta conmigo, Kari tiene razón… no hemos podido compartir bien con Mimi.

-Yo también iré- Dijo Yamato.

-Igual yo, ¡me hace falta un poco de diversión!- Se quejo Izzy.

-¿Quién le dira a Mimi?- Pregunto Sora pensando que ella podía hacerlo.

-Yo- Dijo Taichi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Tu?- Pregunto divertido Yamato.

-¿Tienes su número?- Dijo Sora.

-Claro- Dijo otra vez metiendo la pata.

-Vaya, no sabía- Dijo Sora extrañada.

Fue cuando Taichi se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y para salirse del paso…

-… Y bien Sora, ¿Cuándo nos vas a decir que sales con Yamato?- Pregunto de repente; la aludida se sonrojo hasta más no poder y Yamato lo mato con la mirada.

…Uff, se había salvado… Por esta vez.

La Mañana pasó rápido, y así llego la tarde, Mimi se encontraba sentada en las gradas esperando que los demás se fueran para poder empezar.

-¡Hola Mimi!- Saludo Daivis.

-Hola Daivis- Saludo esta y no pudo evitar recordar la ultima vez…

_-Mimi, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Daivis_

_-Ehh… Bueno…- Suspiro resignada "Otro más" pensó- Vengo a que Taichi me enseñe a jugar futbol – Dijo sonrojada hasta más no poder._

_-¿Quieres aprender a jugar futbol?- Pregunto extrañado, entre lo poco que sabía de Mimi no estaba que le gustara los deportes._

_-Si- Dijo esta vez Taichi- Pero es un secreto- Dijo serio- No queremos que nadie se entere ¿Ok? …__**nadie**__…- Le dijo sabiendo lo malo que era Daivis para guardar secretos._

_-A…Ok- Dijo Daivis._

_Mimi solo se quedo viendo a Taichi que soltaba un suspiro cansado._

-Espero que tengas suerte con la práctica de hoy- Dijo Daivis despidiéndose, Mimi solo asintió y se despidió con la mano.

-¿Y bien?, ¿estás lista?- Pregunto Taichi animado como siempre.

-¡Si!- Dijo Sonriéndole.

Y así comenzaron con la práctica de ese día, Risas, Bromas y esta vez nada de caídas.

-¡Lo has hecho muy bien!- La animo Taichi.

-Taichi, no soy tonta, sé que soy un asco-Dijo mientras se sentaban en el pasto.

-Parece que no se mentir bien- Dijo apenado rascándose la nuca.

-No- Dijo Mimi divertida y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Por cierto Mimi, me puedes decir Tai- Dijo serio.

-Ah… Ok, Tai- Dijo, sonaba extraño llamarlo Tai… Prefería Taichi.

-¡Casi se me olvidaba!, Kari me dijo que te dijera que el sábado vamos a ir todos al parque de diversiones, según ella no han podido compartir contigo correctamente.

Mimi se rio ante la explicación de Taichi.

-¿Iras?- Pregunto serio sin saber.

-Pues… Si, será divertido- Dijo regalándole otra vez esa sonrisa que a él le _encantaba._

Taichi suspiro, sin saber porque había estado aguantando la respiración y eso lo hizo sonrojar "_¿Por qué?"_

-¿tu iras?- Le pregunto Mimi algo sonrojada mirando a otro lado para no darle importancia.

-¡Claro que iré!- Dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa.

…_Este fin de semana será muy agradable… _

* * *

Ta-Daaaa! :D les gusto? eso espero! :)

Creo que este capítulo ha sido mucho más largo que los otros! y ojala que así sea!, por favor si leyeron y les a gustado dejen reviews! *-* ese será mi pan de cada día! les gusta cómo se está desarrollando la relación de Taichi y Mimi? que les pareció?

Espero sus reviews con respuestas, quejas, dudas, felicidades cof, cof y hasta amenazas de muerte ._.

Los quiero un montonnnnnnnnnnnn! Cuídense! :D besotesssssssssssssssssssss 3


	5. Chapter 5

Si… si u.u ya se lo que estan pensando _Esa *%$#+ tiene años sin continuar y ahora viene con esta *%$#+ cortita!_

Realmente lo lamento u.u lo que ocurre es que ahora estoy en un curso que me tiene full agobiada D: y de un lado para el otro me tiene x.x y además les ser sincera u.u… No me he sentido muy inspirada :(

Espero que me perdonen :'( la verdad este capitulo me ha quedado mas corto de lo que tenia planeado u.u espero que eso no les moleste :(

Mi estúpido internet no sirve :( tengo que robarle al vecino O:) (Dios perdóname por eso :') la verdad tenia planeado bajarlo ayer pero no me abría la pagina :S

**Agradesco los reviews ;)**

ale-prinz Muchas gracias! me alegra que te guste como va la historia :) gracias por tomar la molestia de dejar reviews :') espero que sigas leyendo :) cuidate amiga! besotes! :D

Meems Asakura A ti te voy a adoptar :' tu siempre me has sido fiel con tus reviews! desde el primer capitulo :O muchas gracias :') espero que te siga gustando la historia :) se que no soy muy buena en esto :B

dark-fallen-angel91 Eso de que mi forma de narrar es como una pelicula me dio mucha risa / me hace muy feliz que pienses eso :' de verdad gracias por todos tus reviews! :D besos!

bela de slytherin A ti tambien te voy a adoptar :' tambien me has sido fiel desde el primer capitulo :O y lo que mas me impresiona es que el michi no es tu pareje favorita :{ y siges leyendo y dejando reviews! :'O muchas gracias amiga :') cuidate mucho!

takari-soratofan Un nuevo lector! :'B (la verdad no se si ya habias leido antes pero no habias dejado reviews xD) muchas gracias! me alegra que te guste mi pobre fic :') gracias por tu review! espero que sigas leyendo! O:) cuidate y saludos! :)

Anael-D02 Otro lector nuevo! :'O (Gracias Diosito :') que bueno que te guste! espero cumplir con tus espectativas :) muchas gracias por tu review! espero que sigas leyendo :')... y si Taichi es pervertido y lindo :'D Cuidate! :)

Gracias por sus reviews! :') 6 hermosos reviews! :D muchas gracias! ls quiero un monton! :')

* * *

Sábado en la mañana, era un día fresco en Odaiba, el clima había comenzado a cambiar ahora no hacia el calor del verano, si no que había sido reemplazado por la brisa fresca del invierno que se avecinaba; los pájaros cantaban y…

-¡TAICHI!, te dije que te apresuraras- Reclamo Hikari molesta dando un puntapié al suelo mientras que su hermano se amarraba las agujetas de sus botas tranquilamente; la verdad ahora lo hacía solo para molestarla, se volvía cada vez más divertido observarla con esa venita sobresaliente que amenazaba en multiplicarse y explotar, era verdad que siempre había sido un flojo para levantarse temprano o simplemente para llegar temprano a un lugar acordado, él prefería _no perder la costumbre._

-¿! Ya nos podemos ir!- Pregunto Hikari.

-Sí, ahora estoy listo- Dijo Taichi levantándose y colocando sus brazos en su nuca como solía hacer, Hikari comenzó a marchar mientras él la miraba divertido.

_¡Tonto Taichi, nunca cambiara!_

En la entrada de un gran parque de diversiones se encontraban 7 jóvenes hablando tranquilamente.

-Me alegra que hayamos podido reunirnos-Dijo Sora amable dirigiéndose a Mimi.

-¡Sí!, la verdad desde que estoy aquí solo he tenido tiempo para estudiar y no hemos salido muy a menudo, me alegran que hayan podido venir.

-¡Es cierto!, ya hacía falta un descanso- Dijo Izzy rascándose la mejilla, últimamente estaba atorado con el club de computación.

-¡Wow! El gran Izzy diciendo esas cosas, ¡quien lo viera!- Dijo Mimi divertida colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo alegre Daisuke que acaba de llegar.

-¡llegas tarde!- Lo regaño Yolei.

-Hola Daisuke- Lo saludaron los demás coreando.

-¿Hikari no ha llegado a un?- pregunto.

-No, aun no- Le contesto Ken.

-Bueno, no me extraña- Dijo Daisuke riéndose.

-Si, Taichi nunca cambiara- Dijo Sora de forma tierna.

-¿Como sigue tu rodilla Mimi?- Pregunto Daisuke.

-Pues, esta mejor ya se ha curado bastante- Respondió.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu rodilla?- Pregunto Yolei alarmada.

-Ettoo… me he caído en mi casa- Respondió con una gota de sudor frio.

Justo en el momento en que Yolei le iba a preguntar algo apareció Hikari.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo animada y más atrás venia Taichi tranquilo como siempre- ¿Han tenido que esperar mucho?- Pregunto algo avergonzada dispuesta a echarle la culpa de su retraso a su hermano.

-No, tranquila- Respondió T.K. amable acercándosele y depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Bien, me alegra- Dijo un poco atontada Hikari y completamente roja; ella y T.K. ya tenían varios días saliendo a lo que Daisuke no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Bueno y quien falta?- Pregunto Taichi tratando de evitar los celos de hermano mayor.

-Falta el superior Jou- Respondió Ken.

- Me llamo disculpándose de que no podrá venir porque tiene un trabajo muy importante- Dijo Hikari.

-Que lastima- Se lamento Mimi un poco decepcionada.

-Bueno que más se puede hacer ¡¿no?- Dijo Miyako intentando animar- Lo que podemos hacer es divertirnos por el- Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

-Bueno entonces ¡Vamos!- Animo Taichi a lo que todos respondieron un _Si_ alegre.

Todos los jóvenes entraron al parque, era inmenso y tenía todo tipo de atracciones, desde simuladores hasta las típicas tacitas de té. Además de que estaba muy bien decorado, con flores de todos colores y muchas luces; Miyako apenas vio las tasas de te chillo y obligo a todos a montarse.

Se montaron en 2 tazas diferentes, en una iban Sora, Yamato, Miyako, Ken y Taichi y en la otra iban T.K., Hikari, Mimi, Daisuke e Izzy; Como era de esperarse Daisuke y Taichi hicieron una competencia para ver quien daba más vueltas haciendo así el juego mucho más divertido.

Cuando salieron de allí Izzy casi se iba vomitando al igual que Daisuke, mientras los otros iban viendo doble.

-No vuelvan a hacerlo- Dijo Miyako sin muchas ganas de reganar a Daisuke por lo mareada que iba.

-Je ,je… Lo siento- Se disculpo Daisuke rascándose la nuca, luego sus ojos se posaron en una de las montañas rusas del parque y se le iluminaron los ojos. Chillo asustando a todos y la señalo como si fuera un ovni- ¡Tenemos que montarnos allí!- Casi grito de forma exasperada haciendo que la gente que pasara por allí le mirara raro.

-¡Oye si! Se ve genial- Lo animo Yamato y así seguidamente los demás chicos

-Mmmm… no lose- Dijo Mimi no muy confiada, la verdad ella no tenia buenos recuerdos de las montañas rusas; hiso una mueca al recordar la última vez.

-¡Vamos Mimi! Será divertido- La animo Taichi, que desde que había llegado no le había hablado.

-Es que me dan un poco de miedo las alturas- Dijo Mimi sonrojada, ¿!Porque siempre que Taichi le dirigía la palabra algo en ella se encogía!

-Oh ¡Vamos Mimi!- Le suplico Daisuke colgándosele del brazo a lo que los demás le pareció algo raro ese nuevo arranque de confianza.

-La verdad yo prefería montarme en la estrella de la fortuna- Dijo en un intento de quitárselo de encima.

-¿Que tal si nos montamos primero en la estrella y luego en la montaña?- Suplico Daisuke.

-Está bien- Dijo Mimi no muy convencida.

Todos se dirigieron a la estrella y nuevamente se dividieron en dos grupos diferentes.

Sora y Yamatto iban hablando entre ellos, al igual que Miyako y ken; Taichi por su parte estaba viendo por la ventanilla perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Es que me dan un poco de miedo las alturas_

Taichi sonrió para sí, se vio completamente hermosa cuando lo dijo, con las mejillas coloradas y intentando evitar su mirada… _"Tal vez…"_ su corazón dio un salto, la verdad podría ser que le gustara Mimi ¿no?, era verdad que hace poco estaba enamorado de Sora, que incluso se había jurado no volver a amar o que se había metido en la cabeza que Sora era la mujer perfecta; pero cuando se entero del amor que sentía Sora por su mejor amigo no pudo más que animarla a luchar por él, porque él sabía que Yamato no le haría daño, él sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos… Ya llevaban un buen tiempo de novios y aunque al principio le dolió un poco, con el tiempo lo fue superando ya que lo que le hacía feliz era que Sora era feliz.

Y luego llego Mimi, con esas tutorías comenzó a conocerla mejor y a agradarle su compañía al igual que sus sonrisas que hacían que se sonrojara inevitablemente; como le gustaba verla sonreír… sonreír solo para el… eso hacía que su corazón saltara de una forma estúpida; de alguna forma comenzó a sentir algo por ella, algo más fuerte que solo amistad _"…je, je… ¿Quién lo diría?". _Y pensar que al principio se sentía incomodo y extraño cuando alguien los relacionaban como pareja, pero ahora… Cuando veía a otros chicos coqueteándole sentía unos celos inmensos, como por ejemplo cuando le hablo de ese muchacho Michael o el equipo de futbol, ¡sentía que quería molerlos a golpes! Pero eso no estaba bien, el no sabía que sentía ella por el…

-_"¿Sentirá lo mismo?" – _Sonrió de forma burlona ante tal pensamiento, era imposible, ella no sentía lo mismo- _"Ella prefiere los príncipes"- _Pensó haciendo una mueca de disgusto- _"Prefiere a los chicos perfectos… como ella"- _Hizo una mueca de ironía, en la escala de príncipes él sería una rana…- _"Una rana que solo necesita el beso de una princesa para convertirse en príncipe"_- sonrió enormemente mostrando los dientes como si fuera un niño pequeño, ¡eso haría! No se rendiría, y no se la dejaría a otro como hizo con sora, ¡no, esta vez no!...!El lucharía por ella y la conquistaría! Eso haría.

Para antes que se diera cuenta ya había terminado el paseo en la estrella de la fortuna, todos los jóvenes salieron y se reunieron frente la monumental montaña rusa, Taichi no pudo evitar el fuerte color en sus mejillas cuando vio que Mimi le miraba, sus ojos se quedaron conectados con los de ella por un tiempo y después el no pudo más y aparto la vista algo avergonzado.

-Muy bien chicos ¡vamos!- Dijo animado Daisuke, todos comenzaron a seguirlo a excepción de una chica de ojos miel.

-Mimi, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Hikari al ver que ella no los seguía.

-Eh… Si je, je- Rio nerviosa Mimi- Lo que pasa es que, aun no me convence montarme.

- ¡Oh Mimi!- Le reprocho Daisuke- Dijiste que lo harías.

-Sí, lose- Dijo con una gota de sudor fría- ¿Saben que?, mejor móntense ustedes, yo los esperare aquí

-¡Mimi, vamos! Móntate con nosotros- Dijo Sora.

-¡Claro, si no te montas no va a ser igual!- Le reprocho Taichi.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior pensando, resoplo y dijo- Muy bien, lo hare- Un poco más animada.

Los demás se emocionaron y salieron apresurados jalando a Mimi. La cola para montarse era inmensa pero eso no los desanimo para decepción de Mimi, cuando al fin llegaron todos se montaron; eran cuatro asientos en cada fila.

Bajan los cinturones de seguridad

Se comienza a mover suavemente

-_"¡O Dios mío, O Dios mío!... ¿Porque me deje convencer?"_- No dejaba de pensar Mimi- _"Aunque bueno, esto no parece tan fuer…"- _Y allí frente a sus ojos había una subida de quien sabe cuántos metros.

Comenzaron a subir.

-Mimi, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Sora preocupada, desde que su amiga se había montado no había dejado de respirar entrecortadamente ¡Tenía miedo de que se fuera a desmayar o de que le diera un ataque!

-¿Yo?- Rio nerviosa- Estoy bien tranqui…- Y no pudo terminar, habían llegado al final de la subida, hubo un momento en que se paro y pudo ver todo el parque con mucha claridad, definitivamente la estrella de la fortuna era una hormiguita… Y ¡Flash!

-… ¡LAAAAA!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando el carrito bajo en caída empinada a toda velocidad, el pobre estomago de Mimi le llego a la garganta, sintió una presión horrible en su cabeza y intento reprimir las ganas de llorar.

Subida

Bajada

Vuelta en O

Cruce

Remolino

¿! Como demonios una jodida montaña rusa podía tener tantas cosas!

Todos gritaban divertidos, disfrutando la velocidad y la adrenalina, todos menos Mimi que ya había aferrado sus uñas al cinturón de seguridad y no dejaba de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Segunda Vuelta

¡Maldición, sí que odiaba a los inventores de esto!

Subida

Bajada

Vuelta en O

Cruce

Remolino

Y al fin la tortura termino, la cabeza le daba vueltas y pudo sentir a medias cuando el cinturón de seguridad volvía a su posición original, sintió que lo poco que había desayunado ahora se encontraba en su garganta, tapo su boca con sus dos manos para intentar parar el vomito que amenazaba con salir en frente de todos y como pudo dio un salto y salió corriendo a los baños.

-¡Mimi!- Se asombraron todos al verla salir corriendo empujando a todos los que tenia al frente; preocupados salieron detrás de ella, Yamato la vio entrar a uno de los baños y las chicas se metieron mientras que los hombres se sentaron en una banca que estaba en la salida del baño.

Después de un rato salieron las muchachas a excepción de Mimi.

-¿!Esta bien!- No pudo evitar Taichi de preguntar, se había asustado al verla salir corriendo en ese estado.

Yokei asintió con la cabeza- Solo está un poco mareada.

-Vamos a ir a comprarle unas pastillas y un poco de agua- Dijo Hikari.

-Cerca de acá hay una farmacia, si quieren las acompaño- Dijo Ken, las muchachas asintieron y se fueron con él.

-¡Valla, no creí que se pusiera así! De haberlo sabido no hubiera insistido tanto- Dijo Daisuke sabiendo que gran parte de la culpa era de él.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

…

-Las chicas no han llegado aun- Dijo Yamato extrañado.

-Y Mimi no ha salido, me pregunto si estará bien- Dijo T.K. preocupado.

-Voy a ir a ver- Dijo Taichi parándose de la banca.

-¿!Estas loco Taichi! No puedes entrar al baño de mujeres- Dijo Izzy.

Taichi hizo caso omiso y se acerco a la puerta del baño, pero una mano lo agarro de la manga de su camisa y lo empujo hacia atrás.

-¡No dejare que entres y que nos hagas pasar vergüenza!- Dijo Yamato con el seño fruncido.

Taichi con un movimiento rápido se soltó del agarre de Yamato y entro corriendo al baño de mujeres.

-¿!Pero que demonios le pasa!- Exclamo Yamato.

Al entrar habían 2 muchachas en los lavamanos que lo miraron sorprendidas, Taichi intento ignorar lo que ellas decían de él y las miradas de molestia que le daban.

-¡Mimi!, ¿Dónde estás?- Comenzó a preguntar.

-¿Ta… Taichi?- Se escucho una pequeña vos al final, Taichi se acerco y toco la puerta del baño.

-Mimi, ¿Eres tú, como te sientes?- Pregunto desesperado.

-¡Taichi! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida del otro lado del baño _"¿Que demonios hace el aquí?"_

-¡Te he preguntado que si te sientes bien!- Dijo preocupado.

Mimi se sorprendió un poco por su forma de decirlo pero sin embargo contesto- Si, solo estoy un poco mareada eso es todo.

-¡Déjame entrar!- Dijo Taichi.

-¡Estás loco!, claro que no- Dijo Mimi al tiempo en que se apoyaba en la puerta evitando que el entrara.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No quiero que me veas así!- Dijo casi gritando, cuando se refería a _así _era con el cabello algo alborotado, mal aliento y con el desastre que tenía frente a ella.

Taichi se rio divertido, había exagerado un _poco…_ Aliviado apoyo su cabeza en la puerta y pego un suspiro.

-Perdona, estaba preo… Preocupado- Alcanzo a decir con las mejillas encendidas.

_Preocupado_

Lo repitió Mimi en su cabeza y sin más sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al mismo tiempo que se iba colorando _"!Ya basta Mimi!" _se reprocho, ella no podía sentir eso; no se lo permitiría.

-¿Estabas Preocupado? ¿Por… Mi?- Pregunto Mimi con el corazón saltando como loco.

-Si- Respondió Taichi entre divertido y avergonzado- Y porciento… Ya te dije que me dijeras Tai- Dijo sonriendo.

-Se me olvido- Dijo soltando unas pequeñas risitas nerviosas al tiempo que se sentía como una tonta.

Todo se sentía tan bien, eran solo ellos en una pequeña burbuja.

-¡Hermano!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Llego casi gritando Hikari haciendo que esa pequeña burbuja explotara.

Del otro lado de la puerta Mimi pudo oír con claridad como llegaban Sora y Yolei y lo comenzaban a regañar y a sacar a arrastradas del baño, luego de eso las chicas ayudaron a Mimi a arreglarse un poco y le dieron las pastillas, cuando vieron que estaba un poco mejor decidieron salir.

Afuera del baño estaban los chicos molestando a Taichi por su acto heroico y con los chicos hay que referirse a Yamato y a Daisuke.

Mimi miro a Taichi a los ojos y luego los desvió completamente sonrojada.

-¿Te sientes bien Mimi?- Pregunto Izzy preocupado.

-Si- Respondió ella dándole una sonrisa.

-Oye Mimi, lo lamento no sabía que te pondrías así ¡Pensé que solo tenias miedo!- Se disculpo Daisuke avergonzado.

-Tranquilo- Dijo negando con la cabeza- No fue tu culpa, yo hubiera dicho no mas- Dijo mientras reía nerviosa.

-Bien ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?- Pregunto Yamato.

-Yo quería montarme en las demás montañas- Dijo Daisuke todo lastimero mientras hacia un puchero.

-¡Daisuke! No podemos ya vistes como se puso Mimi- Lo regaño Yolei.

-Pero los demás si quieren ¿!verdad!

Hubo un pequeño silencio en que los demás miraban de soslayo afirmando lo que él decía.

-¿Saben que, Porque no se monta?- Dijo Mimi para sorpresa de todos- Además yo lo que quiero ahora es sentarme, móntense y luego nos vemos.

-Pero Mimi no te podemos dejar sola- Dijo Hikari

-¡Tranquilos!, yo me quedo con ella- Intervino esta vez Taichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pues, la verdad pensaba que yo me podía quedar- Comento Sora.

-je, je… Tranquila, la verdad esa montaña también me mareo un poco- Dijo a la vez que se rascaba la nuca nervioso- Vallan ustedes.

-¡Bien dicho!- Grito Daisuke emocionado- ¡Muy bien, vámonos!

Los chicos decidieron seguirlo entonces.

-¿Qué se traen esos dos?- No pudo evitar de preguntar Yamato con lo que Sora se encogió de hombros también extrañada.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Taichi refiriéndose a que iban a hacer.

-¿Y bien?- Lo miro extrañada sin entender.

-¿Vamos a caminar un rato?

Mimi al entender asintió como tonta- Oye Taich… Tai gracias.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin desviar la mirada del frente.

-Por lo que paso en el baño y por esto, eres muy amable… Gracias- Finalizo dándole una sonrisa, Taichi por su parte la miro atontado y a duras penas asintió con las mejillas coloradas.

Continuaron caminando por un largo rato; mientras caminaban Mimi vio a lo lejos un gran oso de color café con unos globos, emocionada tomo a Taichi de la mano y salió corriendo a donde estaba, cuando estaban en frente del oso busco su celular en unos de los bolsillos y se lo entrego a Taichi para que le tomara una foto.

-¿Estas lista?- Le pregunto mientras enfocaba con el celular de la castaña.

-¡Cheese!- Dijo dándole a entender que ya estaba lista mientras colocaba la típica pose japonesa; a Taichi le dio gracia que ella se emocionara tanto por un oso gigante, aunque había madurado un montón en el fondo seguía siendo una niña y a él le gustaba eso.

Le tomo la foto y se acerco a ella para darle el celular.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunta mientras ve como Mimi desesperada busca algo en sus bolsillos.

-¡Mi billetera!- Respondió preocupada.

-¿Vas a comprarle un globo?- Pregunto divertido, en definitiva Mimi no cambiaria.

-¡No la encuentro! ¡No encuentro mi billetera Tai!- Dijo exasperada mientras miraba a todas partes.

-Tranquila vamos a buscarla- Le dijo Taichi, ambos castaños comenzaron a revisar todas partes, el suelo, la grama, los arboles, el gato en el árbol, los baños, el bebe en el coche y así seguidamente sin éxito alguno.

Al final los dos decepcionados fueron y se sentaron en una fuente de soda; Mimi tenía una mirada pérdida, desde que se habían sentado, y Taichi había traído un poco de agua no había articulado palabra y eso tenía un poco preocupado al chico.

-Oye Mimi, ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

La castaña tardo un poco en contestar pero al final lo vio y con una sonrisa triste le dio un simple- Si.

Obviamente Taichi no se trago esa- Lo lamento, ¿Era mucho el efectivo que cargabas?

Mimi pestaño varias veces y luego se rio sin ganas- ¿Sabes?, el efectivo era lo único en que no había pensado- El castaño sin entender alzo una ceja- Se que suena un poco material pero esa billetera tiene un gran valor sentimental- Le explico- La billetera pertenecía a mi abuelo paterno, no sé si la abras visto pero es una billetera de hombre color mostaza y esta ya bastante usada; Mi abuelo murió de cáncer en los pulmones y en su lecho de muerte me la regalo… Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de él.

Eso a Taichi lo enterneció, él sabía lo que era aferrarse a un objeto, como por ejemplo su primer balón de futbol, cuando su madre lo boto estuvo cuatro días sin ir al entrenamiento…

-De verdad lo lamento- Le dijo tomando las manos de la castaña.

Mimi se sonrojo con el gesto del chico, tener sus manos sobre la de ella se sentía tan bien, era como un gesto de protección y pertenencia, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decir nada aun con las manos juntas disfrutando esa milésima de segundos, pero después de un rato Mimi no aguanto más y se rio nerviosamente dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado… ¿Por qué Taichi siempre la colocaba tan tímida y nerviosa?

Taichi le dio un pequeño apretón y luego le soltó las manos- Disculpa, voy al baño- Le dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su pote de agua ya vacío para luego tirarlo en la papelera; Mimi solo asintió.

Taichi se dirigió al cubo de basura, tiro el pote, dio dos pasos y paró en seco… _"¿Acaso eso era…?"_ Sin más regreso los dos pasos que había dado y se asomo en el cubo de la basura, sus labios se ensancharon en una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes, si que tenia suerte; sin importar que la gente lo viera metió su brazo en el cubo y saco una pequeña billetera de color mostaza, la abrió y consiguió allí la identificación de Mimi luego reviso lo demás… Vacio… Era obvio que alguien la había encontrado y había tomado el efectivo para luego botarla y dejar lo que no le interesaba… Suspiro con pesadez.

Mimi estaba sentada en la fuente de sodas jugando con el pitillo (*) de su pote de agua, la verdad su mano se movía involuntariamente mientras ella evitaba las ganas de llorar, ¡Y pensar que no llevo cartera porque la podía haber dejado botada!... En ese momento apareció Taichi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el chico cargaba una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le pregunto Mimi un poco extrañada.

-Pues… Se puede decir que si- Dijo levantando su mano derecha mostrando en ella una vieja billetera, Mimi abrió sus ojos de par en par y se acerco al chico arrancándosela de las manos.

-¡La encontraste!- Le dijo sin poder creer, luego miro a Taichi a los ojos, le dio una enorme sonrisa y le dio un gran abrazo- ¡Muchísimas gracias Tai!- Le dijo bastante contenta.

-Je, je, no fue nada- Se rio nervioso Taichi mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-…En serio, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…- Le dijo Mimi soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas- ¡Pe…Perdón!- Dijo como tonta mientras se secaba las lagrimas apenada.

-Está bien- Contesto Taichi dándole una sonrisa sincera.

Taichi le explico donde la había encontrado y que esta no tenía nada dentro a excepción claro de la identificación, eso no pareció preocupar mucho a Mimi puesto que no dejaba de sonreír y agradecerle; ambos castaños ya más relajados decidieron caminar para olvidar lo sucedió, se volvieron a encontrar con el enorme oso y esta vez fue Taichi quien le compro un globo a Mimi; ambos se divertían de la compañía del otro mientras caminaban y hablaban amenamente.

Mimi rio divertida por el chiste que acababa de contar su amigo- Por cierto Mimi, ¿Cuándo de tu cumpleaños?- Le pregunto el castaño.

-El miércoles- Respondió sin más.

-¿!Que!- Taichi tropezó y casi cayó al suelo de no ser que Mimi lo agarro del brazo- ¿Este miércoles?- Pregunto casi gritando.

-Si- Respondió Mimi con una gota fría de sudor.

-¡Valla! No lo sabía- Apenas alcanzo a decir- ¿Y que harás ese día?

-Pues… Vendrá mi papa asique supongo que solo será una pequeña picada de torta.

-Oh… ya veo

Ella solo asintió, siguieron caminando y hablando por un pequeño rato mas y luego llamaron los demás para decir que se encontrarían frente uno de los puestos; después de eso se montaron en los demás juegos y bastaron las risas y chistes.

oOo

-Oye Hikari… El cumpleaños de Mimi es el miércoles ¿Sabias?- Le pregunto Taichi a su hermana cuando llegaron a la casa.

-Si- Dijo esta dándole un giño de ojo.

¿Era acaso el que siempre se enteraba de todo al final?

-¿Oí por casualidad _el cumpleaños de Mimi?_- Se aventuro la Señora Yagami entrando a la sala.

-Si- Dijo Taichi suspirando con fastidio.

-¡Valla! Y Taichi ¿Qué le vas a dar?, tiene que ser algo muy lindo ¡Puede ser un enorme ramo de rosas! O ¡Un gran oso de peluche que diga te amo! O mejor ¡Porque no le compras un bello anillo de compromiso!- Dijo la Señora Yagami con los ojos lagrimeando de la emoción.

-¡Por favor mama! ¡Ni siquiera somos novios!- Casi le grito Taichi con las mejillas calientes.

-Pero eso quisieras- Dijo con voz picara mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra lo señalaba descaradamente.

-¡Mama!- La regaño mas colorado aun.

-Wa, ja, ja ,ja- Se rio la Señora Yagami con ganas, satisfecha por descubrir a su hijo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro para que Taichi lo la atrapara.

Hikari por su parte suspiro, definitivamente _Esta es una familia de locos…_

_

* * *

_

(*) Pitillo: tambien es llamado sorbete en otros paises (creo que asi es que le dicen xD) es ese palito donde chupamos y trae el jugo del fondo del vaso pa arriba XD! LOL

Y bien? que les parecio u.u Espero que les haya gustado un poco :'(

Si no es mucho pedir dejen reviews :'( y si no es mas pedir que tengan bien sea criticas, quedas, dudas, escenas favorita, amenazas o lo que sea :) me rejiero a que me expresen que tal les parece la historia en si! :) *De sinceritas sinceritas

Esto lo he dejado porque me da risa -_Bueno, ya me voy! tengo sueno =.= son las 12:32am! y he escuchado ruidos raros D: snif, snif tengo mello :'(_ - Como se podrán dar cuenta lo iba a bajar ayer :( pero mi *%$#+ internet no funciona xD..en fin ejem, ejem..

Cuidense! los quiero un monton! Besos :)


	6. Chapter 6

Estoy viva! :D Nos vemos abajo!

Lean, Lean

* * *

Domingo 10:30am

Toc, toc, toc, toc…

Tocaban del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Hermano, son las nueve y media! Me dijiste que te levantara a esta hora- Exclamo Hikari por fuera de la habitación.

-Hum...- Se oyo a un chico resoplar enrroyado en las sabanas. El dia anterior le habia pedido a Hikari de sorpresa que lo levantara temprano, ella casi se caía del asombro. El chico rio internamente al recordar la cara de Hikari, era de sorprenderse ¿no?, en fin, tenia planeado ir al centro para ver unas tiendas y... Y _ver si conseguia_ un regalo para Mimi- ¡_Déjate de payasadas! ¡Es obvio que solo voy con la intencion de comprarle algo!- _Se regaño internamente; un color carmesi se exparcio por sus mejillas, iba al centro a buscarle algo a la chica que le gustaba, era verdad que no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero... Por raro que sonara esta vez le parecía más importante, sentía una presion en la garganta- _Que cursi... ¡Eres un gay Taichi Yagami!, te averguenza admitir que vas a comprarle algo a Mimi- _No es que le diera pena tener esos sentimientos por la castaña, ¡nada que ver! Al contrario, se sentia feliz de tenerlos... Es que... No sabia, se sentía algo extraño, ¡Ni él lo entendía!

A regaña dientes se levanto de la comodidad de su cama y se dirigio a la ducha, su padre casi choco contra la pared al verlo levantado; se termino de bañar y luego se vistio, se asomo por la puerta; no quería que su madre lo viera ya que si eso pasaba ella empezaría _" ¿A dónde vas?" " ¿Por que te levantaste tan temprano?" _Y la peor_ " ¿arreglaste tu cama?", _cuando se aseguro que no habia muros en la costa salio corriendo de la habitacion, abrio la puerta y salio del apartamento; se fue con la suerte de que su madre no habia notado su pequeño escape.

Tomo una buseta que lo dirigio hacia el centro, ya alli se paso caminando por algunas tiendas o mejor dicho _vitrineado. _Después de un rato de caminar y entrar a varias tiendas sin un éxito alguno miro su reloj de muñeca.

11:45 pm

Y lo que siguió fue un horrible sonido que provino de su estomago, asomo su cabeza por las calles abarrotadas de gente y pudo allí vislumbrar un pequeño restaurant de fideos, se acerco hasta allí y tomo asiento en una de las mesas, luego de que lo atendiera una de las meseras dio su pedido y sin más se puso a esperar.

Suspiro cansado- ¿Mimi, que te gustaría de regalo?- No podía creer que llevaba gran parte del día o mejor dicho, toda la mañana en el centro y no había conseguido nada decente para ella _o nada económico también cuenta._

Observo el lugar, por lo visto era nuevo aunque no muy lindo que se diga, aun así se respiraba un ambiente acogedor con las meseras y meseros sonrientes, flores por doquier decorando y el exquisito olor a fideos.

_Caldo_

-¡Je!- Sonrió para sí al recordar a la castaña que aquel día le había preparado un caldo de fideos.

FLASH BACK

Ambos castaños estaban como era de costumbre sentados en la coma alfombra de la sala, mientras nuevamente Mimi le explicaba a Taichi ingles.

-Bien, repite conmigo: Hawaii is a beautiful place for visit.

-Okey- Dijo Taichi no muy convencido- Hawaii is a beauti…Beatifull place por… for visit

Y Mimi rio por millonésima vez-¡Lo haces bien!

-Sí, claro- Exclamo Taichi con desgano.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Tu pronunciación a mejorado bastante!- Dijo Mimi- Solo tienes que familiarizarte mas con las palabras, al principio es muy difícil, incluso sientes que tu lengua no coopera, pero luego de que leas varios párrafos te darás cuenta de lo fácil que es.

El chico solo sonrió.

GRRRrrr

-¡Perdón!- Se disculpo Taichi avergonzado por aquel sonido que había provenido de su estomago.

-Tai, ¿tienes hambre?- Le pregunto la castaña divertida. El solo balbuceo algunas cosas sin sentido- ¡Ven! Te hare algo de comer- Dijo levantándose con ánimos y tomándolo de la mano.

-He… Pero… - Dijo al sentir la cálida mano de la castaña que lo arrastraba a la cocina.

-¿Te gustaría comer un caldo de fideos?

-He, Bueno… Si- Dijo receloso cuando la chica le soltó la mano para tomar los ingredientes que utilizaría.

-Okey Doki- Le dijo picándole un ojo que provoco que el castaño se sonrojara.

Taichi solo se apoyo en el muro y se dedico a observarla con detenimiento, se veía hermosa, se había colocado un delantal color pastel y amarrado el cabello en una coleta de caballo. Sonrió para sí al notar como las mejillas de la castaña iban tomando color al notar la mirada escrupulosa del chico; no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parado mirándola hasta que ella llamo su atención diciéndole que ya estaba todo listo.

Cuando la mesa ya estaba servida el se sentó y Mimi le coloco el plato para luego ella sentarse frente a él y mirarlo de una forma infantilmente emocionada.

-Buen provecho- Dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Contesto y tomo una cuchara que estaba a su derecha para luego mirar al plato, era un caldo traslucido con pedacitos de papa y zanahoria, cebollín y ¿eso que tenia era…

-¿Carne molida?- ¿Cuándo la había echado?

-¡Oh!- Dijo desconcertada- Pruébala, ¡Te gustara!, es un caldo de fideos.

Taichi sonrió con nerviosismo y asintió llevándose el líquido caliente a su boca, un sabor salado y hasta dulce lleno su garganta, lo saboreo bien- ¡Wow!, esta estupendo- Exclamo asombrado.

-¿! Enserio te parece!- Pregunto Tachikawa con sus manos juntas y con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Claro que sí!- Dijo esta vez después de probar la carne molida- Eres buena en la cocina.

-Gracias- Dijo Mimi un tanto apenada.

-¿Qué piensas estudiar?

-Pues… La verdad me gusta publicidad o sino también gastronomía.

-Pues, en gastronomía te iría genial- Exclamo el chico.

-Gracias- Dijo nuevamente la castaña esta vez sin rastro de pena y aplaudiendo de la emoción.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La mesera lo saco de sus recuerdos al traerle el pedido.

-Que tenga un buen provecho.

-¡Gracias!- Contesto sonriéndole a la amable camarera. Miro la sopa de fideos que tenía en frente y no pudo evitar recordar la linda imagen de Mimi en la cocina, solo que esta vez modificada, era mayor, de unos 21 años y lo miraba dulcemente a la vez que decía:

_Cariño, bienvenido a casa._

Sus mejillas se colocaron tan rojas como un tomate, había que admitir que era una buena imagen, además de la agradable vista que tenia de la pequeña falda de _**su **__esposa._

¡ALTO!

Sacudo su cabeza frenéticamente intentando parar esa clase de pensamientos.

_Pero Taichi, no te emociones aun no quiero nietos, mientras pueden estar de novios- concluyo su madre emocionada con la visión._

Casi se ahogo al recordar las palabras de su madre, las cuales ahora no lo ayudaban a disminuir el calor de sus mejillas.

BASTA

Lo mejor ahora era comer, y luego buscarle algo a Mimi; Suspiro y comenzó a almorzar.

oOo

-Le aseguro que a su novia le gustara- Decía un señor de mediana edad al otro lado de la vitrina.

Taichi solo sonrió y volvió a detallar la prenda- Esta bien, me la llevo- Dijo al final de tanto pensar.

Después de pagarla salió de la joyería con su regalo en el bolsillo y sintió como si alguien lo tomara del brazo.

-¡Taichi kun! Que casualidad- Miro a dónde provino la voz y observo a Mitsuko agarrada de su brazo o mejor dicho arreguindada; entonces recordó la última vez y se sonrojo a más no poder.

-Mitsuko, Hola- Dijo apenas.

-Taichi kun, ¿Qué hacías en una joyería?- Pregunto haciéndose la inocente.

El rio nervioso y contesto- Nada, solo veía.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no nos vamos y nos tomamos una café?- Le pregunto arrastrándolo hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca.

-Lo siento pero no puedo Mitsuko, tengo que ir a casa- Le dijo.

-Taichi kun- Le reprocho con un puchero.

El castaño rio nervioso y le dijo- ¿Qué te parece para la próxima?, es mas yo invito.

Mitsuko solo le quedo viendo unos momentos- Esta bien ¡me convenciste!- Le dijo picándole un ojo. El solo asintió y dijo.

-Bueno me voy- Y antes de que se pudiera voltear Mitsuko lo tomo y le beso la mejilla.

-¡Bye!- Le dijo coquetamente y el todo colorado se fue. Cuando lo vio ya bastante lejos resoplo molesta- ¿Quién se cree Taichi kun para mentirme? Que casualidad de que el cumpleaños de _esa _sea el miércoles y el ande en una joyería- Solo pensar que le compraría algo hacia que le hirviera la sangre- Tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

oOo

Ya estaba obscuro, las estrellas en el cielo decoraban e iluminaban junto a la luna; en un departamento una chica de ojos miel estaba sentada en su cama con un libro en sus piernas mientras estudiaba _o al menos eso intentaba. _

Voltio su mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación, allí frente a la peinadora, en la silla guindaba un globo de helio; se sonrojo al recordar quien se lo había dado.

_Basta Mimi-_ Se regaño la joven, era la quita vez que volteaba a ver aquel globo y cada que lo hacía un color carmesí adornaba sus mejillas seguido de un fuerte palpitar. No quería, simplemente no quería tener esos sentimientos; le aterraba perder su amistad con el castaño. Además, estaba mejor así ¿no?

No muy convencida dirigió la vista al cuaderno en sus piernas, mañana tendría un examen de ingles y de forma irónica pensó…_ No me ayudes tanto._

oOo

Un chico caminaba por la vía que ya tanto se le había hecho familiar, Mimi le explicaría lo que vio hoy en ingles. La verdad había avanzado bastante en la materia, incluso su profesor y compañeros se sorprendieron por las notas de este, el que antes pasaba a costillas de Sora era ahora el que tenia uno de los mejores promedios del salón... _Claro solo en esa materia… _Taichi se rio para sus adentros_ ¿Quién lo diría?_

Llego al puesto de vigilancia donde pidió que le abrieran.

-Ya estás que te mudas ¿verdad?- Le dijo el vigilante insinuantemente. Los cabellos se le erizaron al escucharlo al igual que un calor subía a sus mejillas. Ya era una costumbre que hiciera esa clase de bromas, pero sin embargo el no se acostumbraba así que como siempre resoplo y se metió al edificio rápidamente, escuchando de fondo la risa de aquel hombre.

Ya en frente a la puerta del apartamento toco 3 veces.

Toc, toc, toc

-¡Ya voy!- Escucho una melodiosa vos decir- Hola Tai- Lo saludo Mimi con la sonrisa que siempre lo recibía después de abrir la puerta.

-Hola- Apenas pudo articular torpemente, ella le dio espacio, entro al apartamento y se dirigió hacia la sala a sentarse como era de costumbre.

-Bien, ¿Qué viste hoy?- Le pregunto Mimi sentándose a su lado y así comenzaron con las "clases". Ya tenían un buen rato, cuando salió la Señora Tachikawa.

-Bueno chicos, voy a salir a buscar a tu padre en el aeropuerto Mimi- Dijo la Señora Tachikawa mientras tomaba un paraguas.

-Está bien mama- Respondió la castaña.

-Deje la lavadora encendida ¿ok?, Taichi cuida a Mimi- Dijo esta ver picándole el ojo al chico, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara.

-¡MAMA!- La regaño su hija y sin más la señora Tachikawa salió por la puerta riendo.

Ya los dos jóvenes solos continuaron con la explicación de ingles. Habían pasado ya unos 20 minutos desde que se fue la señora Tachikawa y ambos habían terminado.

-Bueno, creo que hoy terminamos rápido- Dijo Mimi.

-Pues eso parece- Contesto el castaño sin ganas de irse- Oye Mimi- La chica lo vio a los ojos- Una pregunta, ¿Cómo es tu relación con Mitsuko?

Bueno, eso no lo esperaba- Eh, pues- Rio nerviosamente; ¡No le podía decir que le caía a la patada!- Veras…

Trato de decir pero no logro terminar puesto que un sonido fuerte los asusto.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Parece que viene de la lavandería- Contesto Mimi a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la lavandería seguida de Taichi. Al entrar en la lavandería se vieron con la sorpresa de que tanto el suelo como las paredes estaban llenos de espuma.

-¿!Pero que demonios paso aquí!- Exclamo Mimi asombrada a la vez que salía corriendo a apagar la lavadora pero por lo apresurada que andaba se resbalo con el jabón y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo duro.

-¡Mimi! ¿Estás bien?- Se apresuro a decir Taichi corriendo a donde estaba la chica pero igual cayendo- ¡Auch!- Se quejo del dolor.

-Mi héroe- Dijo Mimi irónicamente al borde de la risa.

-¡Oye!- Sin más la chica comenzó a reír seguida del castaño, el chico tomo un poco de espuma que había a su lado y sin previo aviso la hecho sobre la joven.

-¿!Que haces!- Se rio Mimi mientras lo imitaba, al final comenzaron en una lucha de espuma quedando ambos empapado.

-Oye, ¡ya! Me rindo, me rindo- Contesto el castaño con las manos en alto, pero Mimi solo aprovechaba y lo llenaba más de espuma, entonces en un intento para que parara la tomo de las muñecas. Mimi solo saco su lengua mientras el reía.

-Estas hecha un desastre- Dijo el chico burlonamente aun sosteniéndola, ambos se veía cómicos cubiertos de espuma por todas partes, la espuma blanca sobre el rostro de la chica la hacía ver enormemente tierna; entonces sin mero aviso Taichi fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de ella, Mimi solo abrió sus ojos al ver la poca distancia que quedaba. Antes de que el cierre se completara Yagami dudo por un segundo y inclino solo un poco su cabeza así primero rosando y luego tocando solo la mitad de los labios de Mimi en un peque*o medialuna.

Luego de un rato el chico se separo totalmente colorado y rápidamente le hecho un vistazo a Mimi comprobando que estaba igual o peor que él, la joven lo miro también haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran mas y miraran a otro lugar rápidamente para luego reír nerviosos.

Una puerta se oyó abrir y dos personas entraron al apartamento.

-¡Princesa!- Se escucho la voz de un hombre, Mimi se levanto y fue corriendo hacia la entrada del departamento mas atrás seguida de Taichi.

-¡PAPA!- Chillo la chica tirándose a sus brazos- Cuanto te extrañe.

-Igual yo princesa- Dijo el señor Tachikawa a la vez que la abrazaba con más fuerza, al rato sintió la presencia de alguien mas así que se separo de su hija y miro de forma crítica al joven frente a él- ¿Quién eres tú?

Taichi sintió una corriente eléctrica sacudir su espalda- Ta… Taichi Yagami señor- Dijo rápidamente mientras hacia una enorme reverencia.

-Papa, el es un viejo amigo- Dijo Mimi con una gota de sudor fría sabiendo lo que pasaría.

-¡A si! ¿Qué tan viejo?- Interrogo a Taichi a la vez que se lo comía con los ojos.

-Nos… Nos conocemos desde los 11 señor- Respondió Taichi más que nervioso.

-¿Y que haces aquí?- Le pregunto firmemente, la tensión se podía cortar hasta con una cuchara.

-Su hija me da tutorías de ingles- Contesto y una gota de sudor bajo por su frente.

El señor Tachikawa volteo a ver a su hija que solo asintió, volvió su vista al chico que se coloco firme como que de si un soldado se tratase- Cuidado- Advirtió y se dirigió a meter su maleta acompañado de su esposa.

Apenas el señor desapareció por el pasillo Taichi soltó la respiración que tenia aguantada y Mimi rio por el nerviosismo del chico.

-Tranquilo, aun no se ha comido a alguien- Le dijo divertida a lo que el chico rodo los ojos.

-Bien creo que será mejor que me valla- Dijo Taichi mientras recogía sus cosas rápido, pero para su desgracia…

-¿Adónde vas Taichi? Cena con nosotros- Hablo la señora Tachikawa que había entrado a la sala.

-Muchas gracias señora Tachikawa, pero será mejor que me valla.

-¿Acaso estas despreciando la comida de mi mujer?- Apareció el señor Tachikawa de la nada con una mirada asesina.

-No…no- Se apresuro a decir.

-Quédate a cenar, yo insisto- Dijo el señor Tachikawa más en orden que en petición.

-Yo… je, je… está bien- Dijo alfin rendido.

-¡Esta bien QUE!- Casi grito.

-SENOR!- Lo igualo Yagami poniéndose firme.

Mientras Mimi y su mama solo suspiraron… nunca cambiaria…

La señora Tachikawa junto a Mimi se dispucieron a colocar la mesa mientras Taichi y el Senor Tachikawa se encontraban en el sofa, el joven siendo comido por los nervios.

Luego de un rato la mesa ya estaba servida y todos fueron a sentarse; el señor Tachikawa en la punta, la señora Tachikawa a su derecha, Mimi al otro lado y Taichi junto con la madre de la castaña. Asi comenzaron a comer, la señora Tachikawa mantenía conversaciones amenas con su esposo haciendo reir a los demas por sus ocurrencias, mientras el pobre de Taichi mas incomodo no se podia sentir, sabia que el padre de Mimi no le quitaba la mirada de ensima... _Esta no era la forma como queria conocerlo_... Penso decaido mientras suspiraba frustado.

La voz de Mimi llego a sus oidos y rapido poso sus ojos en ella, un fuerte color carmesi se esparcio por sus mejillas.

Luego de un buen rato ya era tarde- Disculpen, ya es un poco tarde creo que mejor me voy- dijo Taichi levantandose del sofa donde tenian un rato comiendo unas galletas y tomando te; la señora Tachikawa resoplo desepcionada, Mimi solo se lebanto y dijo que lo acompañaría, Taichi recojio sus cosas y se despidio con una reberencia.

Ambos jovenes salieron del departamento, Taichi oprimio el boton del ascensor y esperaron.

-Disculpa la actitud de mi padre- Dijo Mimi un tanto apenada- El suele ser asi con... Con casi todos los chicos- Se sonrojo un poco.

- Je, je, tranquila- Le dijo riendose mientras se rascaba la nuca. Un silencio los lleno- Oye Mimi- Dirigio su vista a la castaña para llamar su atencion- Lo que paso en la labanderia...

Mimi abrio sus ojos y se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar lo que habia pasado y inconsientemente llevo una mano hacia la parque en que sus labios habian sido tocados por los de Taichi, ante esto el chico sonrio y la castaña cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo asique torpemente retiro sus manos.

-Bueno... Yo...- Comenzo a decir nervioso.

Plas! Se abrio una puerta fuertemente y de allí salió el Señor Tachikawa como una fiera asustando a los adolescentes.

-Pa.. Papa- Tartamudeo Mimi nerviosa.

-Entra a la casa- Dijo el señor Tachikawa.

-Pero..- Apenas alcanzo a decir puesto que el señor Tachikawa la miro como _Obedece, _La joven con una gota de sudor frio se despidio del castaño con la mano y apresurada entro al apartamento.

-Bueno me... Me voy- Dijo Taichi aliviado porque el ascensor habia llegado.

-¿Que es lo que quieres con mi hija?- Pregunto el señor Tachikawa con voz tenebrosa.

-No... No se a que se refiere señor- Contesto Taichi sintiendose chiquitito.

-Claro que sabes, todos los chicos como tu solo quieren una cosa SEX...

-¡No Señor! Es verdad- No lo dejo terminar Taichi, sintio como sus mejillas se coloreaban fuertemente y su corazon palpitaba con rapidez- Señor Tachikawa, Mimi es solo una amigia, de verdad... Yo por ella no siento mas que amistad- Dijo nervioso mientras miraba a otro lado; se sentia mal por negar sus sentimientos por la castaña pero si no lo hacia sabia que apareceria a la mañana siguiente flotando en el rio.

-Vete- Le dijo liberandolo, el joven hizo una reberencia y se metio en el ascensor; el Señor suspiro pesadamente... _Miente... _

Tras el, escondida detras de la puerta yacia una joven; habia estado escuchando la conversacion de ambos sin permiso. Se llevo una mano al pecho donde el dolor la estaba lastimando.

_Yo por ella no siento mas que amistad_

Las palabras del castaño retumbaron en su cabeza; ¿_acaso es verdad? _Se pregunto _entonces... ¿ Aquel beso?_ Nego con su cabeza intentando omitir esos sentimientos que se amontonaban.

La puerta se abrio y su padre la observo seriamente, eso la hizo sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado; se apresuro a pedir la bendicion y salio corriendo a su habitacion.

oOo

Tachikawa y Yagami se encontraban en la cancha; hoy particaban como lanzar el balon, Taichi estaba en la porteria en la pocision de espera del balon mientras en frente a el se encontraba Mimi con el balon a sus pies, una brisa fresca paso y movio el cabello de la castaña distrayendo a si al joven por una milesima de segundo, sin darse cuenta Mimi pateo el balon con todas sus fuerzas golpeando asi su entrepierna.

-¡Mierda!- Grito Taichi mientras agarraba la parte afectada y se tiraba al suelo.

Los ojos de Mimi casi salieron de sus orbitas cuando vio lo sucedido- ¡Taichi!- grito al tiempo que corria donde estaba el- ¿Estás bien?- Apenas alcanzo a decir para llamar su atencion pero el se encogio mas preocupandola.

-Si, estoy bien- Contesto haciendo una mueca graciosa, Mimi suspiro aliviada.

... Ahora se econtraban sentados en las gradas, habian decidido tomar un pequeño descanzo o mejor dicho Taichi lo habia pedido. El silencio se apodero de ellos volviendose incomodo; ese dia se habian saludado normal y comenzado como era de costumbre, pero ahora que no tenian nada que hacer sus mentes divagaban en cosas como, ¿que tendrá su madre para la cena? O recuerdos como el beso que se dieron...

Ambos se pusieron tensos y comenzaron a darse miradas de reojo. Mimi recordó lo que le había dicho Taichi a su padre y suspiro involuntariamente.

-Oye, Tai perdón por lo del balón- Le dijo forzándole una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño la miro extrañado por su tono de voz- Esta bien, je, je, si que has aprendido bastante- Le dijo haciéndola reír-Supongo que has mejorado mucho en clases ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí!- Contesto un tanto ya animada- Ahora se pelean por mi cuando vamos a jugar- Ambos rieron imaginándose como seria- De verdad muchas gracias Tai- Le sonrió.

-Je, si… Por nada- Contesto un tanto apenado- ¡Oye! Por cierto, el viernes tengo un partido… Si quieres puedes venir.

-Oh, claro ¿por qué no? Así te podre ver en acción- Le contesto picándole un ojo haciendo que este se sonrojase. Así ambos pasaron el día.

oOo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Canturreo su madre cuando la vio entrar en la cocina para luego darle un abrazo y un beso; cuando su padre la vio hizo lo mismo y luego le dieron su regalo.

-¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo!- La presionaba su mama animadamente, la castaña prefirió no hacerla esperar así que abrió la caja que estaba en sus manos.

-¡Wow! Un Ipod- Grito Mimi emocionada- ¡Y es rosa!- Abrazo a sus padres y les agradeció por su regalo; luego de comer que ya se estaba despidiendo para irse al liceo su madre la atrapo en la puerta diciendo en un susurro.

-¿Y ya te envió un mensaje?- En forma picara. Mimi se sonrojo fuertemente y frunció el ceño para luego salir casi corriendo del apartamento.

En el transcurso del día recibió miles de mensajes y llamadas de su familia y amigos, todos deseándole un feliz cumpleaños; incluso para su sorpresa Mitsuko se le acerco y le dio un áspero _Feliz cumpleaños._

Ahora estaba en clases de química, una de sus no favoritas, el maestro no dejaba de explicar las cadenas carbonadas, hace ya unos minutos inconscientemente había dejado de prestarle atención a la clase. Se sobresalto cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, pensó que era otro mensaje por su cumpleaños y pensó en leerlo más tarde, pero la curiosidad la mataba así que lo saco sin que su profesor se diera cuenta y se sorprendió de ver quién era el remitente _Taichi Yagami_. Rápidamente le hundió la tecla de aceptar y torpemente lo leyó.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Meems! Sabes que te deseo lo mejor, nos vemos mañana… Besos :)_

Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, _Primera vez que me dice Meems_ pensó con una sonrisa que se ensancho mas al leer por segunda vez lo ultimo …_nos vemos mañana… __**Besos**__ :)… _sonrió como tonta.

Ese día paso su cumpleaños con sus padres, salieron a pasear y cenaron en un bello restaurant donde le picaron una torta y recibió más regalos, mas tarde Sora la llamo para decirle que mañana se verían y picarle una torta donde Hikari.

Más tarde esa noche cuando se iba a acostar sonó su celular, con pereza se levanto de la cama y lo recogió del suelo donde estaba cargando, su respiración se acorto y se sonrojo notablemente.

_Llamando…Taichi Yagami_

Se sentó rápidamente en el suelo y con nerviosismo contesto la llamada- ¿Alo?- Dijo pero no oyó respuesta alguna, cuando fue a hablar la cortaron.

-Je, Hola Mimi- Sonó por el auricular un nervioso Taichi- Ehh… Te llamo para saber cómo estas… Ehh bueno… ¿como la pasaste?

Mimi inconscientemente sonrió- Gracias por llamar, la pase muy bien, con mis padres… gracias por el mensaje.

El rio nervioso- De nada… Y mañana iras a la casa de Hikari… ¡Digo! A mi casa- Dijo haciéndola reír.

-Claro que iré, será divertido- Contesto.

El suspiro y contesto- Bueno me alegra- Dijo más para el que para ella- y… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pues, la verdad nada, estaba leyendo un libro- Le mintió.

-Ya…- El chico no sabía que mas preguntar, eso de llamarla había sido algo sin pensarlo- ¿te parece si mañana te voy a buscar? Digo, igual iba a tu casa pero supongo que me explicaras otro día…

-Está bien, entonces te espero.

-OK… paso por ti a las 3:00pm- Dijo sonriendo.

-Vale, nos vemos mañana- respondió sonrojada.

-Por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños- Le dijo antes de colgar.

Mimi suspiro como tonta luego de pararse y tirarse en la cama… _mañana pasara por mí_… Sonrió más que feliz… ¿Cómo es que ese chico la volvía tan nerviosa y tímida?

Suspiro entusiasmado sobre su cama, había sacado el valor no sabe de dónde para llamarla… y había sido un excito considerable- Mañana Mimi… Sera mañana- Dijo mientras volteaba su rostro hacia la mesita de noche donde había un pequeño regalo envuelto torpemente, sin más con las mejillas rojas… El castaño se dejo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

TA-DA! Que les ha parecido? tenia tiempote que no actualizaba! :( es increible! 2 meses! en fin, estube ful con el curso, pero ya lo he terminado y presente mi prueba de admicion a la universidad (creo que todo salio bien) uff ojala xD, en fin luego me puse de huevito porque me voy de viaje el 3 de enero! y con las maletas, la renovacion del pasaporte y mas no me daba la cabeza! luego me puse a actualizar por partes cada que estaba aburrida y asi poco a poco.

Pero porfa no me reganen! a mi parecer este capitulo esta lagrisimoo! me llevo unas 5 o 6 paginas de word! :O y lo moche porque como nos queda un capitulo mas pues, iba a quedar muy corto! SI! SOLO UN CAPITULO Y TERMINA LA HISTORIA! WOW! :O

En fin, Mimi se encuentra toda mortificada porque aun no sabe lo que quiere! le gusta Taichi pero no quiere perder su amistad pero D:! decidete mujer! XD y nuestro bello Tai esta loquito por Mimi! :D

**Aqui agradesco los reviews ;)**

**dark-fallen-angel91: :D! tambien esa fue mi parte favorita! heheh disfrute escribiendo eso!, ya decia yo! Pajita! ese es el otro modo pero no me acordaba xD gracias! espero que te guste la conti y perdon por la demora :( besos!**

**Anael-D02: heheheh! disfrute tu reviewsote! XD y si soy muy mala con Mimi heheheheheh! XD me alegra que te gustara *-* espero que te guste el capitulo! :D cuidate besotess!**

**ale-prinz : heheheh! si soy mala u.u yo tambien ame la ultima parte! xD solo imaginarme a la mama de Tai! LOL heheheh Besoss! :D**

**mimichibi-daithel: eres nueva? :D me alegra que te gustara! espero que disfrutes la contii! cuidate :)**

**bela de slytherin: Aqui esta mi hija adoptada siendome fiel! *-*espero que te guste la contiiii! :D besosss cuidateee! :***

**Rinoa Roronoa: LOL! verdada que Tai es bello! :D! chica continua tu fic! besos cuidate!**

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la contiii! :D y perdon la demora u.u no sean malitoss porfaaa reviewss :'( cuidensee! los quiero un montonnn! no vemos despues! Por cierto! vallan a mi perfin y vean el dibujo que hice de Taichi y Mimi! :D**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

o.o (Se lo que están pensando)

* * *

Una castaña se estaba peinando el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción, en unos pocos minutos Taichi vendría pasando a buscarla.

Toc, toc

-¿Mimi?- Se oyó la voz de la señora Tachikawa entrando a la habitación de su hija y cerrándola- Te vez bella- Le dijo de forma picara mientras le picaba un ojo haciendo a la joven sonrojar- Mi amor, ¿por qué no vas y hablas con tu padre?... Esta como león enjaulado.

Mimi suspiro pesadamente recordando cómo se había puesto su padre al decirle que no era necesario que la llevara ya que Taichi vendría por ella.

-¿Papa?- Dijo acercándose al señor que estaba sentado en la sala.

-¿Que ocurre?- Se oyó la voz del señor Tachikawa muy baja.

Por lo visto su padre había bajado un poco los sumos- Entonces... ¿Aun sigues molesto?- Le pregunto apenas.

El señor Tachikawa tardo un poco en responder- ...No- Dijo al fin.

- ¡Pero papa!...- Se corto al instante que las palabras de su padre se releyeron en su mente- ¿Que dijiste?

-Que no estoy molesto...- Dijo al tiempo en que subía su vista para observarla- Mimi- Continuo el tomando las manos blancas de su hija- Tu eres mi hija... La única que tengo, por eso tengo miedo de perderte... Sé que a veces actúo mal, y que en la mayoría del tiempo asusto a tus amigos, pero es porque tengo miedo; se que debo aceptar que estas creciendo, que ya no eres una niñita... Pero... Pero realmente me cuesta, Te prometo que ahora en adelante seré menos estricto... Sin embargo, siempre serás mi niñita, y si un idiota mocoso llega a herirte, juro que no lo dejare vivo para contarlo- Finalizo así.

-Oh, Papa- Apenas alcanzo a decir entre lagrimas- Te quiero- Dijo mientras que lo abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti hija... Te prometo que seré más amigable con tu amigo de pelos parados.

Mimi rio por el comentario de su padre.

Tilong, Tilong

Sonó el timbre del apartamento, Mimi voltio a ver a su padre, este asintió aprobando.

-¡Taichi! Bienvenido- Dijo la señora Tachikawa tomadlo de los cachetes y pegando suspiros.

-Buenas Tardes Se*ora Tachikawa, señor Tachikawa, Mimi- Este último nombre lo pronunció haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas.

El señor Tachikawa se levando de su asiento y le asintió para sorpresa del joven.

-... ¿Estás lista?- Pregunto Yagami, Mimi asintió yendo a su lado.

-Taichi- Se oyó la voz del señor Tachikawa, el joven voltio hacia él y se paro firme- Disculpa- El castaño casi deja caer sus ojos ante la sorpresa al igual que los demás, rápidamente asintió y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, la verdad no esperaba nada de eso, no sabía que había pasado pero le gustaba el nuevo señor Tachikawa...- ¡Si le llegas a tocar un cabello a mi hija te juro que desearas no haber nacido!, ¡cuidado por donde miras y donde pones tus manos! ¡Me la traerás temprano! ¡Y si llega con un chupetón o algo...!- La sala quedo en total silencio- ...Ya sabes que pasara...- Finalizo dándole una mirada mortal.

Taichi volvió a ponerse firme asintiendo como loco, mientras Mimi no sabía si suspirar frustrada o evitar a su madre que no dejaba de darle miradas de doble sentido haciéndola sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

Definitivamente su padre no iba a cambiar.

_¿Que esperas? ¿Que esperas? ¿! Que esperas!- _No dejaba de pensar Taichi- ¡_Es el momento perfecto! ¡Solo estamos ella y yo! ¿Que estoy esperando?_- Se reprimió Taichi, luego de un momento tomo una bocada de aire y con decisión metió la mano en su bolsillo- Mimi yo quería... - Comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de la castaña, pero no siguió puesto que su mano estaba muy ocupada en su bolsillo buscando algo- ¿!_ Que demonios!_- Por más que buscara no lo conseguía- _Donde está el regalo de Mimi? Lo abre dejado..._- Abrió sus ojos de par en par recordando donde se encontraba.

-¿Si Tai?

-Yo... Je, je... Lo olvide- Dijo apenas todo colorado.

Mimi por su parte parpadeo sin comprender- ¿Olvidaste que?- Le pregunto.

-Eh... ¡Nada, nada! ¡Luego lo veras!- Le dijo confundiéndola mas- En fin, no quería hacerlo así pero...- La miro a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar- Hace poco eh descubierto que tu...

¡AHHHH JE, JE, JE! MÁS RAPIDO! ¡MÁS RAPIDO!

Un carro a toda velocidad paso desconcertándolos, ambos jóvenes no hicieron más que ver como aquel auto se perdía al cruzar la esquina.

-Wow- Fue apenas lo que articulo Mimi con una gota de sudor fría, luego parpadeo recordando en donde se habían quedado- ¿Decías Tai?

Por su parte el castaño no hacía más que maldecir a aquel imprudente conductor ya que gracias a este no podía hablar, el vehículo había pasado tan fuerte llevando así una fuerte corriente de aire y por consiguiente levantando la parte trasera de la falda de la castaña, a Yagami casi se le cayeron los ojos ante tal vista- ¡Na... Nada! Apresurémonos- Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos y avanzando.

-¡Felicidades!- Grito Medio mundo dentro del apartamento del castaño. Mimi por su parte comenzó a reír feliz y emocionada por el detalle de sus amigos.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡No tenían que!- Les dijo.

-Claro que si Meems!- Dijo la señora Yagami entrando en el grupo para abrazarla-¡Te vez hermosa! ¡Ya extrañaba tenerte aquí!- Le dijo entre sollozos mientras la mesia de un lado al otro.

Mimi se rio nerviosa mientras los demás solo suspiraban el día continuo alegre, Hikari y Sora habían planificado distintas actividades.

Tilinnn

Tilinnn

Comenzó a sonar el timbre de la casa.

-¡Taichi, por favor abre la puerta!- Dijo la señora Yagami mientras serbia unos refrescos.

El castaño se levanto de su asiento entre risas y abrió la puerta.

-¡TAICHI KUN!- Se oyó un grito y una joven de cabello negro se lanzo sobre Yagami. El castaño sorprendido solo alcanzo a sonrojarse mientras los demás en la habitación volteaban a ver porque aquel grito y la señora Yagami casi deja caer la bandeja con los refrescos.

-¿!Quien es ella!- Le reclamo la señora Yagami a su hijo mayor.

El joven aterrado no sabía si correr o responder a la pregunta de su madre.

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Usted debe ser la madre de Taichi kun! Mi nombre es Mitsuko- Se presento la ojiazul- ¡Soy amiga de su hijo y de Mimi!- Le respondió picándole el ojo; la señora Yagami no respondió, solo apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, la pelinegra ignoro la acción de la señora Yagami y dirigió la vista a donde estaba Mimi- ¡Meems!- Pego un chillido y salió a abrazar a la castaña.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Le pregunto Mimi en un susurro sin rodeos mientras la abrazaba, como respuesta recibió una mirada confundida- Vamos, no te hagas pasar por una mosquita muerta, ambas sabemos que no lo eres- Le dijo tan fríamente como pudo.

-Jum...- Sonrió Mitsuko con apatía al haber sido descubierta- Me invitaron- Le dijo mientras le apretaba la mejilla en un pellizco doloroso- ¡Hola Jou!- Saludo al peli azul que le respondió con un rápido asentimiento y mejillas coloradas.

Mimi abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿_Conoce a Jou? _Mitsuko no era de las muchachas que se relacionaban bien con los chicos como Jou, frunció el ceño al ver las mejillas coloradas de el joven _Solo lo uso para poder venir._

-¿Y como es que estas aquí?- Le pregunto Taichi para que su madre supiera que él no tenía nada que ver en eso.

-¿!No me oíste Taichi kun!- Le reprocho Mitsuko mientras lo tomaba del brazo- J o u kun me invito- dijo haciendo pausas en el nombre del joven para luego mirarle y picarle el ojo.

Mimi torció sus ojos y Yagami hizo una mueca con su boca.

-Perdonen, invite a Mitsuko cuando me entere de que era buena amiga de Mimi, era una sorpresa pero... Lo hice sin pedir permiso- Se disculpo Kido.

-Está bien Jou- Intervino Hikari para no hacer sentir mal al peliazul.

-¿Y cómo es que se conocen?- Pregunto Mimi con curiosidad.

-Jou kun es primo de Jeon y nos explico biología para el examen pasado- Respondió Mitsuko aun arreguindada de Taichi.

Silencio.

-Je, je...- Se rio nervioso Takeru- ¡Bueno alguien más con quien celebrar tu cumpleaños!- Intento de romper el hielo.

Mimi suspiro con molestia mientras los demás intenban animar, el resto del día Mitsuko se mantubo en brazos de Taichi sin dejarlo pegar un suspiro haciendo que la señora Yagami sintiera ganas de ahorcarla.

-Oye Mimi, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Taichi al oído de la castaña.

-¿!Que ocurre Taichi kun!- Se interpuso Mitsuko entre los dos pisando el pie derecho de Mimi.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento Meems- Le dijo sonriendo-¿! Y bien!- Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos.

Taichi pasó a un color rojo al ser el centro de atención.

-Mitsuko, quería acompáñame por favor- Dijo de repente la señora Yagami de la nada tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la cocina.

-Disculpe señora Yagami pero...- Intentaba decir Mitsuko mientras se zarandeaba para soltarse.

-¿Algún problema?- Pregunto la mujer con una voz que estremeció a todos en la sala. Mitsuko por su parte trago fuerte y sacudo la cabeza con una gota de sudor fría.

Todos veían la escena de Mitsuko y la señora Yagami con total atención, entonces Taichi aprovecho y tomo la mano de Mimi para llevársela hacia afuera.

Apenas salieron dio un portazo y suspiro aliviado- Listo...- Abrió los ojos y encontró a una castaña sorprendida y sonrojada- Hola...- Le sonrió.

-...Hola- Le contesto ella-... ¿Y que querías decirme?- Le pregunto nerviosa.

Taichi soltó su mano y la llevo hacia su bolsillo- Yo... - Trago nervioso- TÚ...

-¡TAICHI KUN! ¡MEEMS!- Salió Mitsuko de la nada arreguindando se al cuello del castaño- Ya es hora de partir la torta!- Les dijo a los aludidos.

-¡MITSUKO!- Grito una enojada señora Yagami mientras los demás se asomaban chismeando.

-Está bien mama- Dijo Taichi ya en el punto de perder la paciencia. Todos en la casa guardaron silencio.

El resto del día pasó sin otras interrupciones por parte de la pelinegra.

-Sí, ya se Sora- repetía Yagami- Luego te contare- Le dijo para calmarla, era más que obvio que ella y Yamato habían descubierto los sentimientos del joven a la castaña.

-Más te vale- Le dijo señalándolo.

-Vámonos Sora- Dijo Yamato ella asintió y se despido.

-Sera mejor que yo también me vaya- Dijo Mimi mirando de reojo a Taichi.

-¿!Tan pronto Meems!- Dijo la señora Yagami haciendo puchero.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, lo disfrute muchísimo- Dijo animada abrazando a Hikari que gustosa le devolvió el abrazo.

-Te acompaño- Dijo Yagami acercándosele y recibiendo una sonrisa de Mimi.

-¡Excelente! ¡Nos podemos ir los 3 juntos!- Dijo Mitsuko animada tomando la mano de Taichi.

Ah la señora Yagami le hizo tic el ojo ¿_Es que nunca se rinde?- _Cariño creo que lo mejor es llamar a un taxi ya que esta obscureciendo y tu casa está muy lejos, no me gustaría que mi Taichi este en esas calles tan peligrosas.

-No se tiene que preocupar, mi casa no esta tan...

-¡Nada de peros, nada de peros!- Dijo Mientras llamaba- Adiós Meems cuídate- Dijo despidiéndose la señora Yagami.

Mimi por su parte asintió animada y con picardía miro la expresión de Mitsuko.

Silencio.

El silencio adornaba la caminata de ambos castaños, las calles estaban solas y las luces de los faroles se encendían evitando a la obscuridad, mas allá en el cielo las estrellas comenzaban a brillar y la luna a alumbrar.

-Que el día el de hoy- Dijo Mimi rompiendo el hielo.

Taichi rio con pesar al recordar con quien había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo- Ni me lo digas- Sentencio con una mueca haciendo reír a la castaña. Luego de un rato ambos pararon- Llegamos- Dijo Taichi mirando hacia los edificios, Mimi solo asintió recelosa.

-Bueno, nos vemos el viernes- Le dijo sonriéndole y dirigiéndose hacia la portería.

-¡Espera!- Le dijo Taichi y la tomo de la muñeca acercándola a él, Mimi pestano sorprendida por el jalón y espero- Yo...- Comenzó a decir mientras con su otra mano buscaba algo en su bolsillo- ...Espera...- Dijo esta vez frunciendo el ceño, metió su mano en el otro bolsillo, luego lo regreso, y lo volvió a meter en el derecho- ...Demonios...- ¿_Donde? ¿Donde? ¿Donde lo deje? _

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Mimi con curiosidad.

-Yo... Olvide tu regalo- Contesto rascándose la nuca nervioso.

Mimi suspiro divertida y negó con la cabeza ¿_Que más esperabas? Se trata de Taichi Yagami _Se rio por aquel pensamiento, pero luego sintió unas cálidas mano tomar las suyas y desconcertada miro al joven.

-Mimi... No lo tenía planeado de esta forma...- Comenzó Yagami a hablar nervioso-... Pero... No me puedo aguantar mas, tengo que decírtelo...

El corazón de la joven salto nervioso.

-... Estos últimos meses eh descubierto que eres una persona muy dulce y amable, además de divertida y linda... Eso ha hecho que te vuelvas muy especial para mí... O muy muy especial diría yo...- Observo cómo sus mejillas se tornaban rosas-... Debo decirte que ya no te veo como una amiga... Ahora hay algo más que eso; tengo que admitir que al principio me costó entenderlo pero... Ya sé lo que es...- Hizo una pausa para ver los cambios de expresión de Tachikawa, trago nervioso- ...Mimi tu me gustas... Me gustas como no tienes idea...- Le dijo al fin; y soltó el aire que tenia acumulado.

Silencio.

Mimi no sabía que decir, su corazón palpitaba como loco ante la declaración del castaño... ¡Al fin, al fin lo tenía! Taichi se le había declarado, ¡lo que ella tanto quería! Pero sin saber porque se había quedado muda, también quería decirle que le gustaba, pero... Pero...

Lagrimas.

Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por la mejillas rojas de la castaña ¿_Que me pasa? _

-¿!Mimi! ¿!Que ocurre!- Pregunto alarmado Taichi sin saber que hacer. Ella como respuesta comenzó a llorar mas fuerte- Por favor deja de llorar- Le dijo preocupado.

_¿Que me pasa? ¿Que me pasa? _No dejaba de pensar la joven, sus mejillas estaban calientes y sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas además de su nariz.

-¿Que ocurre?- No dejaba de preguntar Taichi mas nervioso aun, tomo las mejillas de Mimi con sus manos y comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas- Deja de llorar- Le dijo acercándosele y juntando sus frentes, Mimi tomo la camiseta de Yagami y la arrugo con sus puños-...Por favor...- Le pidió... Y la beso, la beso otra vez, y otra, y otra vez hasta calmarla un poco- ¿Es... Estas mejor?- Le pregunto colorado. Mimi asintió suavemente- Je... Deberías llorar más a menudo- Dijo en broma riéndose.

-Yo...- Pero no pudo continuar, no podía ¿_Que ocurre?- _Lo... Lo siento, lo siento- Comenzó a repetir entre lagrimas- Lo siento, lo siento...

-¿...Que?- Pregunto confundió- ¿Que sientes?

Mimi lo miro a los ojos y mientras sorbía su nariz negó con la cabeza. Taichi abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando comprendió.

-¿Tú no... No sientes lo mismo que yo?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-¡No!No es eso!- Se apresuro a decir la castaña con las mejillas mojadas.

-¿Entonces que es?- Le pregunto Taichi separándose un poco.

-¡Si me gustas! ¡Claro que me gustas!- Le contesto con las mejillas coloradas- ¡Es solo que!... Es solo que...

-¿!Que!

-¡No lo sé!- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- Yo... Estoy confundida...- Termino negando con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso te gusta alguien más?

-¡No!- Le dijo.

-Entonces no te entiendo...

-Perdón- Le dijo mirando al piso con tristeza.

Taichi sintió una estaca en el pecho al verla de esa forma, así que tomo su mejilla y la obligo a mirarlo- ¿Entonces?...

-Tengo que pensar- Le dijo no muy convencida.

Taichi suspiro resignado- Esta bien... Espero que mañana vengas al partido.

-No me lo perderé- Le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Ok- Apenas dijo- Entonces... Me voy- Le dijo soltándola y alejándose.

Mimi suspiro con tristeza al verlo alejarse y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar nuevamente, dio media vuelta y entro a los edificios.

-¡Hija! Cariño ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto la señora Tachikawa preocupada al ver a su hija entrar al apartamento en pleno llanto.

-Mimi!- Se alarmo su padre también preocupado- ¿!Que ocurrió!

-Na...Nada- Respondió entre llantos.

-¿!Como que nada!- Pregunto el señor Tachikawa molesto- ¡Uno no llora por nada! Que te hizo ese Yagami!

-¡NADA PAPA!- Le grito- Solo...Solo quiero estar sola- Finalizo entrando a su habitación y cerrándola tras de sí.

El señor Tachikawa no muy convencido estaba dispuesto a entrar a la habitación pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, miro hacia atrás y observo a su esposa tan preocupada como el negándole con la cabeza- No cariño- Le dijo, eso basto para calmar a su esposo que solo suspiro y con tristeza se quedo mirando la puerta de la habitación de su niña

-Que tonta soy- Decía Mimi entre llantos costada en su cama- ¡No puedo creer lo que le dije!- Sorbió su nariz- ¡El realmente me gusta!... ¿!Porque le tuve que decir que estaba confundida!... ¿!Porque estoy confundida! ¿Que me pasa?- Dijo en media voz. Volteo su cabeza quedando de medio lado. ¿Que era lo que pasaba? A ella realmente le gustaba Yagami, es solo que... Tal vez tenerlo como amigo por tanto tiempo le impedía tener algo mas... ¿_Eso tiene sentido?..._ Suspiro soltando mas lagrimas mientras iba recordando todo lo que había pasado con el esos últimos meses; sonrió con el corazón acelerado al recordar su primer beso, ¡y ahora ya tenían el segundo!... Solo que ella lo había arruinado; torció los ojos y soltó otras lagrimas... ¿_Porque?... ¿Porque tuve que arruinar esa perfecta oportunidad?... _La cabeza ya comenzó a dolerle..._Taichi...Tai ... _No debaja de pensar, y sin más cerro sus ojos y se lanzo a los brazos de Morfeo...

Bic, bic, bic...

La despertó su ruidoso despertador, abrió los ojos con pereza y dirigió su mano al botón de apagado; dio media vuelta en la cama y suspiro cansada; aun le ardían los ojos por tanto llorar y podía sentir las lagrimas secas en su mejillas- Que hare?- Se pregunto a sí misma. Hoy era el día del partido al que Taichi la había invitado; su corazón comenzó a dar brincos por los nervios, luego de un rato mas decidió levantarse y prepararse para las clases.

-Hermano... Hermano- No dejaba de decir Hikari jalando a Taichi por el brazo mientras iba camino al liceo- ¿Que tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?- Seguía insistiendo la pequeña Yagami.

Taichi voltio su rostro y la quedo viendo por un rato sin decir nada, Hikari curvo sus cejas preocupada, ese no era su hermano, algo le pasaba.

-¿Hermano que ocurre? Me tienes preocupada...- Espero...- Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea...

Taichi voltio a ver su hermana de nuevo y le dio una media sonrisa conmovido por su dulzura- ¿Por que crees que ocurre algo?- Le pregunto llevando su tono de voz a uno alegre- ¡Todo está bien! Es solo que estoy algo preocupado por el partido, estoy nervioso je, je.

Hikari se quedo viendo a su hermano sin creerle nada _Hermano..._ Pensó preocupada. Suspiro- Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, ella siente lo mismo que tu...

-¿!Que... Que!- Dijo nervioso el castaño ¿!_Como sabe!_

-¡Que todo saldrá bien el partido! Ya lo veras- Termino picándole el ojo y apresurando el paso.

-¡Hi...Hikari!- La llamo su hermano.

-¡Vamos Taichi! ¡Se nos hace tarde!

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas en la parada de bus, se mordió el labio inferior como le era de costumbre al pensar... ¡_Lo hare! ¡Lo hare!_ Puso su pulgar en la tecla de llamar... ¡_Vamos Mimi! ¡Tu puedes! !Solo di que no te sientes bien y listo! _Sin pensárselo pulso la tecla...

...Llamando a Taichi Yagami...

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Rápidamente presiono la tecla roja usando mas fuerza de la necesaria, suspiro resignada- Tonta- Se auto insulto la castaña, miro su reloj; dentro de 5 minuto debería llegar el bus que la llevaría hacia el liceo del castaño- ¿Que hago?...- Se pregunto a sí misma, aun no estaba preparada para ver a Yagami... ¡Y menos para decirle que había decidido! A decir verdad aun no sabía que responderle- ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Me voy!- Exclamo cansada y metió su celular en su cartera, no había dado 2 pasos cuando vio el bus por la esquina. Se detuvo, se mordió el labio nuevamente, negó con la cabeza y avanzo en dirección hacia su casa, podía oír como se acercaba el bus, causalmente una persona se bajo de el... _Es como si me esperara... _Entonces oyó como el motor volvía a arrancar...

- ¡ESPERE!- salió corriendo detrás de este.

¡SI!

¡WOOJU!

Se oían los gritos por toda la cancha del Liceo Odaiba, un gran grupo de estudiantes llevaban con si un enorme cartel "!Tu puedes Taichi Yagami!" Todos gritaban entusiasmados y lo agitaban al tiempo que hacían barra.

-¡Vamos Tai! ¡Tu puedes!-Grito una animada Sora, el partido ya había comenzado hacia unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Que es lo que le ocurre a Taichi?- Pregunto Yamato, el joven estrella del grupo se veía diferente, estaba distraído y en más de una ocasión sacaba la pelota de la cancha o se la pasaba a los del otro equipo.

-Hay algo que lo distrae, lo eh visto mirando continuamente a las gradas- Dijo Izzy concordando con Yamato,

-¿A quien estará buscando?- Pregunto Yolei extrañada mirando a todos lados.

Hikari por su parte suspiro... _A Meems..._ Dijo para sí.

-Oigan... ¿Esa no es la amiga de Mimi?- Pregunto T.K. Señalando hacia la segunda grada.

-¡Mit...Mitsuko! ¿!Que hace ella aquí!- Exclamo Sora molesta, había visto la reacción de su amiga la última vez en el cumpleaños de esta y no parecían llevarse muy bien.

-¿Taichi la invito?- Concluyo Ken.

-¡Claro que no!- También molesta Hikari. Entonces todos miraron en una misma dirección.

-¿!Que!... ¿!Que! ¡Yo no fui es cierto!- Aclaro Jou ante las miradas de desaprobación de sus amigos- Pu... Puede que le haya comentado algo pero...

-¡JOU!- Gritaron sus amigos molestos.

-Pe... Perdón- Dijo apenas con la cabeza gacha y una gota de sudor fría.

Miro otra vez hacia a las gradas ¿_Donde estas? _Y perdió el equilibro.

-¡Ja!- Dijo el chico que le quito el balón.

-¿!Taichi estas bien!- Pregunto Daisuke ayudándolo a levantarse pero este no respondió puesto que estaba viendo hacia las gradas- ¡Hey!- Le dijo molesto.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Yagami como si nada.

-Que es lo que tienes! ¡Tenemos un partido muy importante aqui!

-¿!De que hablas? Estoy bien- contesto el joven uniendose al juego nuevamente. ¿_Donde estara?... ¿Sera que no viene? _No dejaba de pensar el castano. Y como si de llamarla se tratara la vio, estaba parada cerca de la gradas, se veia que habia estado corriendo por su cabello despeinado. El sonrio ¡Si habia venido!

Mimi miro a todas partes, al final pudo ver a sus amigos sentados en las gradas, voltio su rostro hacia la cancha y busco a Taichi con ojos. Cuando lo encontro se sonrojo toda al darse cuenta que la estaba observando, con un poco de timidez levato su mano y lo saludo suave, el le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y continuo con el juego.

Mimi sonrió contenta, entonces se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos...

-¡Meems!- Grito alguien y se lanzo a los brazos- Que agradable sorpresa- Le dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

-¿!Mit...Mitsuko!- Dijo anonadada- ¿Que haces aquí!- Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Tai kun me invito- Le dijo.

A Mimi le hizo tic el ojo al oír el nuevo apodo "Tai kun" la verdad ese tipo de confianzas le hacía hervir la paciencia. Como pudo se la quito de enzima y se dirigió hacia la gradas.

-¡Mimi!- Grito Miyako feliz saltanto de un lado a otro y haciendo señas- Pensé que no vendrías.

-Je, je... ¿Porque no vendría?- Dijo la castaña avergonzada. Hikari por su parte suspiro aliviada.

_Wow... No sabía que era tan bueno _Pensó Mimi mientras veía a Yagami jugar, ya llevaban un buen rato, el marcador estaba igual 4 a 4, el siguiente equipo que anotara ganaría o si no se irían a los penaltis. Mimi se mordió las uñas nerviosa.

-No sabía que te gustara el futbol- Le dijo Izzy que ya llevaba un rato mirándola.

-Eh... Pues, creo que es interesante luego de que lo entiendes- Contesto Mimi- Se nota que a Taichi le gusta bastante este juego- Empezó para cambiar el tema.

-Si, es todo un aficionado- Le respondió- Aunque por raro que suene, al principio del juego estaba bastante distraído, no sé que le abría pasado, no dejaba de mirar hacia las gradas pero luego se volvió a enfocar en el juego- Dijo Izzy pensativo, Mimi sonrió por su parte, ella sabia porque su actitud o por lo menos eso creía- Ahora que lo pienso... Comenzó a jugar bien luego de que llegaras- Dijo mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-¿Si? Je, je que coincidencia- Artículo nerviosa rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice.

-Si...- Apenas dijo pensativo.

-¡VAMOS!- Grito de repente Sora llamando la atención de los dos amigos, ambos miraron a la pelirroja y luego a la cancha, Daisuke iba con el balón, ya había pasado la mitad del equipo enemigo y al lado se la portería se encontraba Taichi esperándolo.

Un chico se atravesó y casi le quito el balón a Daisuke, pero gracias a Dios este salto y con una fuerte patada la lanzo hacia Yagami que la atajo con la pierna, pronto los demás del equipo contrario se dirigieron hacia él, pero con rapidez pateo el balón...

-¡GOOL!- Grito Mimi entusiasmada levantándose de las gradas y brincando como loca, menos mal que todos los demás reaccionaron de la misma manera asique nadie lo noto.

-¡Si!- Exclamo Taichi animado, pronto todos los de su equipo se le lanzaron abrazándolo.

-¡Opa Taichi!- Grito Daisuke con lagrimas en los ojos listo para abrazarlo pero el castaño lo ignoro por completo dirigiéndose hacia las gradas.

_¿Donde estas? _Pensó Taichi buscando a cierta persona con los ojos, la mayoría de la gente que estaba en la gradas ahora se encontraba abajo aclamando.

-¡Tai kun!- Alguien dijo y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¿!Mit... Mitsuko!- Pregunto nervioso ¿_Que hace ella acá?_

-¡Lo hiciste genial!- Decía la pelinegra sin soltarlo.

-Eh... Gracias- Contesto el joven volviendo a buscar a Mimi con los ojos.

-¿O...oye me estas oyendo?- Pregunto molesta al ser ignorada.

-¡Ah! ¡Allí esta!- Dijo finalmente alzando el brazo para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Que? ¿Quien?- Pregunto Mitsuko dirigiendo la vista al mismo lado que el castaño, su ceño se frunció al notar que había estado buscando a Tachikawa... ¡_Tengo que hacer algo!_

-¡Allí esta!- Dijo Yamato cuando vio a su amigo _y esa chica está con él._

Mimi suspiro para aliviar los nervios, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse emocionado _Muy bien, ya lo has practicado,! Que bien has jugado! ¡Felicitaciones! _Pero de repente paró en seco, cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió, lo hizo otra vez, no puede ser... Lo que estaba viendo sus ojos no podía ser verdad.

-¿!Que que!- Exclamo Jou sorprendido.

Allí frente a sus ojos estaba Taichi... Pero estaba besando a Mitsuko... _No puede ser... _ La castaña no podía creerlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tapo su boca con sus manos para tapar un llanto.

_Oh no... _Pensó Hikari viendo el estado de su amiga- ¿Mi... Mimi...?- Pero no pudo reconfortar a su amiga puesto que ella salió corriendo- Mimi!

-¡Suéltame! ¿!Que crees que estás haciendo!- Exclamo Taichi molesto separando a Mitsuko de su lado.

-¿Tai kun?- Dijo ella nerviosa sin saber que responder.

Taichi rápidamente miro hacia sus amigos y pudo observar a Mimi corriendo y su hermana tratando fallidamente de detenerla _Oh no... _Rápidamente comenzó a avanzar pero la mano de Mitsuko lo retuvo- ¿!Que es lo que quieres! ¿!No has visto lo que has hecho!- Le grito sin importar ser un poco rudo, de un tirón soltó su agarre y salió corriendo detrás de Mimi dejando a una Mitsuko anona nada.

_Soy una estúpida, una ¡IDIOTA!_... Pensaba Mimi mientras que corría con las lagrimas por sus mejillas, sentía punzadas en el pecho pero no de esas cuando el chico que te gusta te coquetea, era de esas que te dolían y te lastimaban, de esas que quieres que paren. Se le salió otro sollozo haciéndola tropezar y casi caer al suelo.

Paro... Miro hacia todos lados, ¿donde estaba? ¿Aun seguía dentro del liceo? Si era así tenía que buscar una salida de inmediato antes de que sus amigos la encon...

-¡Mimi!- La llamo Taichi al fin encontrarla volteándola por los hombros, la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par asombrada al ver a la persona que menos deseaba ver frente a ella; Taichi tomo una gran bocada de aire para poderle hablar correctamente- Mimi yo...

-¡Cállate!- Lo callo rápidamente- ¡Lo que sea que me vengas a decir será mejor que te lo guardes!

Taichi se quedo sin habla asombrado del comportamiento de la chica...- ¡Pero Mimi! ¡Déjame que te lo explique!...

-¡Te dije que callaras!- Le grito y comenzando a ver borroso nuevamente- No quiero... No quiero escuchar nada...- Sozollo negando con la cabeza.

Taichi no sabía ni que hacer, apretó los puños con rabia. Sentía como si le abrieran el pecho con las uñas al ver a la joven así. Mimi retrocedió un paso y rápidamente se dio la vuelta lista para echarse a correr pero Taichi al darse cuenta de la intención de la joven rápidamente el tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. La castaña asombrada no dijo nada y rápidamente si pensárselo el moreno la tomo de la mejilla y la atrajo hacia el besándola. Al principio Mimi se zarandeaba pero luego de un momento lo dejo de hacer y se dejo llevar.

Ambos se separaron colorados y con los ojos entrecerrados, Taichi junto sus frentes y cerrando los ojos con algo de vergüenza le comenzó a decir- Mimi, realmente lamento lo que paso... Ese ve... Lo que viste, no fui yo... Fue Mitsuko quien me beso; realmente lamento haberte lastimado, por favor... Perdóname...

Al principio no oyó respuesta de la joven, solo silencio. Pero luego de un momento sintió las manos de Mimi en sus mejillas- No hay nada que perdonar, todo está bien... Yo sé que no fuiste tú quien lo hizo, te creo- Término sonriéndole. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa- Y además, creo que de cierta forma le agradezco a Mitsuko- Taichi la miro como si de un bicho raro se tratase, ella se hecho a reír al ver su expresión- Pues veras- Continuo colorando sus mejillas aun mas- Si no fuera por ese beso, yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos... Cuando los vi besándose, sentí unos celos tremendos seguidos de una gran tristeza- Le sonrió con melancolía- Supongo que pensé que te había perdido- Dijo mirando al suelo.

Taichi con cuidado levanto su rostro y le seco las lagrimas- Nunca lo harás- Le dijo con determinación haciéndola recordar a los tiempos en los que él era el líder del grupo, ella le sonrió y le beso suavemente el los labios.

Ambos se quedaron guardando silencio tomados de las manos...- ¡Espera un momento!- Dijo de repente el joven haciéndola pegar un pequeño brinco- Esto que está pasando ahora... Esto significa que...- Continuo abriendo los ojos mas con cada palabra- ¿!Significa que te me estas declarando!- Le pregunto; como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de la castaña- ¿!Ósea que me correspondes!- La joven repitió el acto esta vez con una ceja levantada- Y... ¿Ahora estamos saliendo?

A Mimi casi le hizo tic el ojo- Si Tai... Estamos saliendo- Le dijo _Que mas esperabas Mimi? Estamos hablando de Taichi Yagami... _Pensó soltando una pequeña risa.

-Ya no soy un sapo!

-¿Que?- Contesto confundida preguntándose que si su ahora novio se había vuelto loco.

-je, je, veras- Continuo rascándose la cabeza nervioso y mirando a otro lado avergonzado- Tu eres una princesa, siempre lo has sido...- Sonrió- Y yo pues soy un sapo... O eso era antes de que me besaras! Ahora soy un príncipe- Término haciendo una pose guay.

Mimi le negó con su dedo índice- Claro que no... Ahora eres MI príncipe- Le sonrió picaronamente, el rio algo nervioso.

-¡Es cierto!- Dijo de repente asustándola y rompiendo la aurea que los rodeaba. ¿_Ahora que? _Pensó Mimi comenzándose a hostigar de ese comportamiento. Taichi rebusco algo en sus bolcillos- Aquí esta- Dijo finalmente sacando un pequeño paquete y colocándolo frente a ella- It is for you- Le dijo sonriéndole- Before I hadn't time for give it to you... Happy Birthday- Le sonrió entregándoselo.

La joven abrió y cerró sus ojos pestañando rápidamente, con suavidad lo tomo en sus manos- Thank you- Le dijo con ternura, volvió su mirada hacia el regalo y con cuidado lo comenzó a abrir, se rio al darse cuenta de que el mismo lo había envuelto _Que tierno._

Al final saco el pequeño regalo y sonrió divertida, se trataba de una pulsera plateada con figuras de balones de futbol que le colgaban.

-Es... Es para que me recuerdes y... Una forma de decirte que gracias a aquellas tutorías no solo aprendí, también tuve la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y de enamorarme de ti- Le dijo sonrojado. Mimi le dirigió la mirada sonriéndole de una forma tan encantadora que Yagami por poco sintió que desmayaría.

-¡Please!- Le dijo estirando su mano para que le colocara la prenda.

-Of course madam- Taichi sonrió y con cuidado se la ajusto- It look great on you- Le dijo haciéndola sonrojar.

-Thank you- Le respondió con suavidad detallando la prenda- I loved it- Le dijo sonriéndole mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Me alegra que te guste...- Le respondió embelesado.

-Tai... Te quiero- Le dijo al fin.

El joven se puso algo nervioso ante la confesión pero luego de un momento le respondió- Yo también te quiero- Y al final con sumo cuidado tomo su mejilla y la acerco hasta sentir sus labios.

THE END

* * *

o.o ehh... no se ni que decir... casi 5 meses! casi 5 meses que no continuaba! o.o wow.. creo que fue MUCHISIMO tiempo... ._.U

Siento haberme tardado tanto, la verdad lo iba a bajar la semana pasada pero la estupida pagina no me queria abrir .

Realmente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo final, no se si cumple sus expectativas o no (por favor dejen un review para saberlo)

En fin, si se van para mi perfil podran ver las nuevas historias que tengo pensado hacer, la verdad ya comenze a escribir "Esto no estaba en mis planes" pero solo el capitulo 1, aun me estoy debatiendo en como hacer los demas :S. Ademas tengo que admitir que no sabre cada cuanto estare actualizando, mi tiempo se a limitado BASTANTE, les dire mi rutina... De lunes a jueves me levanto a las 5:05am..AM! y llego mi casa a las 4:30pm u.u el unico tiempo que tengo para actualizar es mientras estoy en el bus (1 hora) espero que me tengan paciencia para cuando baje la nueva historia :s

Antes de los agradecimientos por los reviews tengo que darles las gracias a aquellos que estubieron leyendo la historia en todo momento y pendiente de cada actualizacion, muchisimas gracias ya que sin ustedes los lectores esto no tendria sentido :) ademas eh de decir que disfrute bastante escribiento esta historia y aun mas compartiendola con ustedes! de verdad muchas gracias! :')

**Aqui es donde agradezco los reviews ;)**

Anael-D02: El primer review! me alegra que te gustara la actualizacion y mi dibujo! :D espero que te alla gustado tambien el capitulo final! cuidate chica! besos y feliz 2011 tambien n.n!

Blueflower21: heheheh yo AMO al papa de Mimi, me parecio que seria mucho mas divertido si cambiaba sus personalidades! que bueno que te alla gustado la continuacion! ojala tambien te guste el capitulo final! cuidate!

dark-fallen-angel91:ehhehehe que bueno que te gustara! creo que a todos les gusto el papa de Mimi xD! mi parte favorita tambien fue la de la lavanderia, ame escribiendo eso! :D espero que te guste el capitulo final y feliz 2011! cuidate! :)

Mimichibi-Diethel: yo tambien odio a Mitsuko . gracias por tu review! espero que te guste el final! feliz 2011!

Hikari Yagami gatomon: Nueva lectora? hehehe que bueno que te gustara! aqui te dejo el capitulo final! :)

Loreley Kirkland: Tienes razon.. casi no hay historias de michi u.u es realmente triste! esa\ta pareja es perfecta a mi parecer . jijiji mi fic te alegro el dia? / gracias por eso, espero que te guste la conti, cuidate :)

Bela de slytherin: Mi hija! XD gracias por tu review! siempre pendiente de las actualizaciones gracias gracias! me alegras que hayas disfrutado de la historia y que no sigamos leyendo en las otras :) cuidate mucho! besos!

Ale-prinz: jijijij todos amamos al padre de Mimi, creo que quedo genial eso de cambiarle la personalidad! xD ya se ya se Taichi es un amor *-* es pero que te guste el final! cuidate y besos! :)

Mayu miname: Me alegra que te gustara! aqui dejo el final de la historia! espero que lo disfrutes!

Fairy laidy: heheheheheh quedaste picada eh! heehe me hiciste reir! espero que ahora no quedes picada xD cuidate!

lukas 10: LOL! 3 reviews! gracias! heehhe espero que te guste la continuacion! :D

* * *

Bueno antes de despedirme quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores por dejarme reviews y anadir mi historia en sus favoritos! realmente me dan animo para seguir escribiendo! :D

Ahora si me despido! cuidense y besos! nos leemos en la proxima historia! Hasta Luego! :D

No se olviden de los reviews por favor! :)


End file.
